Exorcise Me With Your Possession
by TheMortition
Summary: Humans and demons were never suppose to belong. That is until one regular night turns a teenaged boy's world upside down. Who knew demonic possession could turn out like this? Rated M for later chapters. This is based off Pazuzu from The Exorcist.
1. Playing With the Spirit Board

Friday afternoon. What a great feeling to walk down the sidewalk on this glorious Friday afternoon. I use to enjoy such things years before I was forced to move here. I hate this place, I hate the people I live with, and I hate my life right now.

My name's Korey. I'm 16-years-old, 5'6" with brown hair down my neck, bright hazel eyes, pale skin, and an average body. This is how I appear to everyone else. Right now, since I'm still on my way home from school, I'm wearing a uniform that my school makes me wear. I go to a Catholic school but it's nothing special. The uniforms are basic: Short-sleeved white shirt, black pants or knee-length skirts, black tie, and a black jacket with the school crest on the left side. Our crest is a silver cross in between two praying hands. Pretty basic but it'll do, I guess.

The school teaches all the same subjects people need to learn in order to pass high school, has a class that consists of bible study and whatnot, and every other class refers to the bible or others talk about things relating to it. Yes, I know, very boring unless you're a devoted Catholic. I do practice the religion but I'm not devout. Everyone confuses this with Athiest and don't understand how the two are separate.

Truthfully, I'm okay with the school but not so much with the students. Some of them hide their sins and pretend to be such good children, others are the type that think they must shove their religion down other's throats. I try to stay away from them but sometimes I'm not so lucky. Trust me, even in a Catholic school you'll find bullies. These are just bullies with bibles and holy water instead of crude words and violence.

I never chose to go to Catholic school. This was all my dad's girlfriend, Vickie's, doing. I'm the only Catholic of the family (Mom was a Christian, Dad's a Lutheran, and Vickie's also a Christian) and she realized I was very "sinful." I quote this because I don't really care for these sins. She just gets onto me for being different.

Most boys hang out with their friends after school or on weekends. I stay at home and stay cooped up in my room. Lots of teenagers go online to chat with friends or watch clips on Youtube (Or look up porn but she left that out). I look up torture devices or find ways to make fake blood look realistic. Most teens these days have tanned skin and a date. I'm extremely pale and single. I've never once gone on a date. But the most important thing that Vickie must point out: Most boys think about normal stuff like sports, girls, school, and the future when they're off to college. I think about killing people, mutilated bodies, how to torture someone in brutal ways, and mortuary.

All in all, these things that make me different are a problem to her. The best way to get rid of this "problem" is to enroll me into a Catholic school. It apparently makes a lot of sense to her just because I'm Catholic and am less devote than every other person. Which is why I'm coming home from the school in the uniform with my backpack that resembles a mail carrier.

I live in the suburbs of this little town. It's a nice and clean place with fairly decent people. The houses vary in color, ours being grey with a dark grey roof. The neighborhood is several blocks away from the school so transportation isn't complicated unless it's raining.

I walk through the door and go straight to up the stairs. You can say I'm pretty anti-social with my family just like the students at school. It's not that I dislike them, they just don't understand me.

My parents divorced when I was 7. I lived with my mom and visited Dad every other weekend. I loved my mother so much, she was like my best friend. But, two years ago, she was in a car accident and was hurt pretty badly. The doctors told me she only had a month to live. I would visit her every day and try to comfort her, but she always brought up that she'd die. She'd keep telling me to move on after she died, live with my father, and always keep her in my heart. I hated that she'd always say it but it eventually happened. Dad took me to his house where I got comfortable in the house. I met his new girlfriend at the time, Vickie. Actually, she was there for a few weeks but she was still new to me. My life changed and I always wished for it to go back to the way it was before all of this.

Dad is in his forties with a good job. He's got dark skin and short dark brown hair. I resemble him a lot yet I was born with Mom's hazel eyes. Dad's are hazel as well but they're blue and brown instead of green and brown. He's a nice man and very entertaining when he's around his friends.

Vickie is a few years younger than him but is also in her forties. Her skin is dark from excessive tanning and her hair is almost black. This is due to dying it a lot. I guess she's attractive but I don't really think so. She's actually kind of sluty and has two or three tattoos on her. I like tattoos but hers are common and not very interesting. She's really annoying and mean around me but is softer when Dad's around. Meaning she gives me slight critisizm and looks at me weirdly when he's not looking.

Vickie also has a son that lives with us. His name's Nathaniel and he's 23. He comes over the house constantly and practically lives here. What's more annoying is every weekend when he brings his friends over. They're loud and you can hear their chatter from all the way down the hall.

Nathaniel's also tan and very built. He's got some tattoos on his arms but they don't intimidate me. He doesn't threaten me, he just likes to play rough and sneak up on my every once in awhile. His hair's brown and slightly spiked at the top. He's apparently suppose to be my older brother but I just see him as Vickie's son. Nothing more.

My bedroom is the second door on the right. The first door is the hallway closet. The next door is another bedroom or a guestroom. There are three doors on the left of the hallway. The first two are also guestrooms but the first one belongs to Nathaniel. The third is the bathroom. At the end of the hallway is the door to the master bedroom. Obviously, that's where Dad and Vickie sleep.

I step through my room and set my backpack down on the floor near the bed. At the other end of the wall where the door is, there's the closet. On the next wall over is a queen sized bed with wooden posts, red sheets, and a black comforter. Next to it is a night stand with a drawer. Next to that is a wooden dresser. On the next wall is the window with thick black curtains that are open. To the corner that connects that wall to the final wall is a tv. Next to it is a part to an entertainment set that holds all my movies. Next to that and very close to the door is a shelf with many books on it. The walls are a dark red and the ceiling and carpet are white.

My room is my sanctuary. In here I am at peace. Nothing bothers me unless it enters the room. It's everything that makes me who I am. I wasn't able to paint the walls black but dark red was my next best idea. Ah yes, black and red are my favourite colors. Everyone finds something wrong with it but I don't care.

I start doing my homework while listening to my iPod, not aware that Nathaniel and his crew are just arriving. Thirty minutes later, I was almost done with my essay for biology when I hear a huge banging at the door. I take my headphones out and rush over to the door. Nathaniel stands there with his arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"Can we borrow your ouija board?"

"What the hell are you going to do with my ouija board?"

"Talk to spirits, of course!" It was obvious he was a little drunk but still in control of his thoughts and actions.

"Oh no! You are not using my board for stupid party games! Do you _know_ what happens when you play with those things? You could make a ghost stay here or take over the house! Who's to say it could take over your body? Hell, what if you make a demon appear?"

"Calm down, Korey! We didn't mean it like that! Sabrina's an occult expert and she wanted to check it out. We won't play with it, she'll make sure of it." I looked at him for a moment and thought about this. If they end up getting possessed or something, I swear I'll kill Nathaniel later for convincing me.

I go to my bed and lift the covers up. I get the board and take out the board and curser. I give them to Nathaniel and say, "If you break either of those when you're done, I'll kill you." He laughs and walks back to the door in between his room and the bathroom. That's the room where he holds his little get togethers with his friends. I roll my eyes at the door and go back to my homework.

An hour passes and I get a little hungry. I only get halfway down the stairs when Nathaniel comes out of the room, drunk as hell.

"Hey Korey!" His voice is slurring now.

"What?" I ask, trying to sound a little polite.

"Get us some beers! We're all out up here!" I roll my eyes as I continue my descent to the kitchen. I grab the box of beer, knowing they won't settle for a few cans. I decided on dropping the box off first before going back down to make a sandwich. But as I enter the room with the beers, I see them doing something so idiotic.

"You told me you wouldn't play with it!" I yelled at them. They look up from their game and start laughing.

"Calm down, Korey," one of his friends say, "It's not real, one of us it controling it."

"I don't care! You said you wouldn't play with it! Don't you know how dangerous that thing is?"

"Okay, okay Mr. Supernatural. We won't play with it. Right Captain Howdy?" The curser moves to no and they start laughing again.

"Well, why not?" The curser moves to the corner of the board and points at me. Okay, whether it's a joke or not, I'm scared.

"It looks like he wants Korey to play," a girl says. I put the beers down and sit with them. I just hope this is some stupid joke. I placed my fingers on the curser and asked, "Did you want me to play?" It moves to yes and my heart skips a beat.

"Is there something you like about Korey?" someone asks. The curser moves around but goes back to yes. I don't like this. Everyone thinks this is so funny but it's not.

"What is it?" The curser goes to the letters and spells out, _It is a secret._

"Do you think Korey's cute?" another person asks. The curser moves down to the numbers and stops at 6. We all look at each other in confusion until an observer remarks, "I think this guy just rated you." Everyone laughs again while I sit there in confusion. _What the hell is that suppose to mean? I'm pretty cute?_

"Is Korey gay?" someone just blurted out. The curser goes to the yes option. I'm starting to think it's just some idiot controling it. If this spirit knows this, then that's kind of frightening. Yes, I'm gay but no one knows that.

"I think I want to leave," I say, "This is getting stupid and boring."

"Wait! Wait!" Nathaniel say, getting all excited, "Just one more question! What do you want to do with Korey?"

"What kind of question is tha-" I'm cut off by this tingling feeling in my arms. It's really warm and it felt like something was rushing through my veins at an alarming speed. My head started spinning and I grew light-headed. I fell backwards and my vision darkened. Everything was going black and I felt so warm. I couldn't comprehend what was going on and I was really scared. _What... What's happening to me...?_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room crowded around Korey as he lay unconscious on the floor. Some of them were growing concerned while others thought he was playing around.<p>

"Okay, Korey, the game's over. You don't have to stay here anymore."

"Shut up! Something probably happened to him!"

"He's just messing around. You know how he loves to scare people."

"At least check to see if he's breathing." One of the men put his hand above Korey's mouth but the teenager's hand flew up and squeezed his wrist.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine," Korey said. He squeezed the wrist a little tighter until the man yelped in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't put that filthy think near me again." Korey's voice came out as a growl. The man looked down at his hand where a small cross was tattooed on his hand in the curve, where the tumb and index fingers connect.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Korey asked a random girl in the crowd, "Doesn't Daddy know what you're doing?"

"What?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Doesn't Daddy know you're playing with older men? Your 18th birthday isn't but another two months away." She looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"Nathaniel, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late playing with that thing."

"Whoa, what the hell?" Nathaniel yelled, "What was that you just did?"

"I spoke the truth. Do you not like it?"

"How did you know that about Carol? Have you been stalking her?"

"How long do you plan to live here, Nathaniel? Until Mommy says good-bye?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think of Mommy being with Dave? Do you not like that they fuck each other whenever we're gone?"

"Stop talking!"

"I don't mean to defile your Mommy. She's such a whore, it's unbearable."

"Korey, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna-"

"What? What are you going to do? Go to your Mommay and tell on me? Or are you going to punch me and get into a lot of trouble? While you're deciding, I'm going to bed." Korey turned and left the room, returning to his bedroom.

An hour passed and they were all pretty freaked out. They stared down at the board but didn't dare talk about it. That is, until one of the guys in the room went up to Nathaniel, and whispered loud enough for the room to hear, "Korey is such a freak."

Suddenly, maniacal laughter errupts from across the room and ends after several minutes. Nathaniel walks over to Korey's room and goes stiff. He walks back over to the room with a horrified look on his face.

"What? What is it?" a girl asks.

"What did you see?" one of the guys spoke up.

"Korey's asleep..."


	2. Surprise

Okay, let me explain something real quick before you begin. If you don't read this, you'll be confused. Every time there's a line it's going from Korey's POV to Pazuzu's POV. So far, there's no one else's POV or a third person POV, so you don't need to worry about that. Now, enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

><p>I woke up late in the morning to find the house almost deserted. It was so quiet and strange to me. Usually everyone's still walking around and getting ready for work. Even Nathaniel and his friends still hang around till at least noon. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 11:55. I've never slept this late before. Whatever happened last night must've knocked me out cold. I don't recall the events from when I tried to leave. It's really fuzzy right now.<p>

I got out of bed to see that I went to sleep in my school uniform. I was too lazy to take it off yesterday and ended up sleeping in it. Disregarding this, I go downstairs to the kitchen. Dad or Vickie usually leave a note for me when they've gone somewhere and I'm asleep or something. Sure enough, there was a note on the fridge that said:

_Korey,_

_We had to go to work and won't be back until 8:00. We noticed you were still asleep but when you get up, take a shower and eat something. Don't mess the house up while we're gone and call us if something's wrong._

_-Vickie_

I sighed after reading the last sentence and threw it away. I ate a few bowls of cereal and sat on the couch watching tv for about an hour. I got bored and couldn't find anything on tv to watch. _I guess I'll go take a shower,_ I thought after noting I haven't taken one last night.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower while still trying to remember what happened to me last night. I stepped out of it, wrapped a towel around my waist, and gathered my clothes. I quickly looked into the mirror and nearly screamed.

I saw a different face in the mirror. I swear it wasn't mine. It was deathly white with shoulder length black hair, black and red circles around the eyes, black lips, and dark eyes. I know I saw it.

I tried to continue my day and forget what I saw. Of course, that was impossible and now I was wishing that Dad or Vickie would come home. Or, the very least, Nathaniel could randomly show up like always and keep me company. I was getting more scared by the hour. Especially when it started getting darker outside.

* * *

><p>I laughed a little to myself as I felt the boy's emotions. It's been about three weeks since I last possessed someone. It takes a good while to recover from exorcisms. It also takes forever to find a new host. I usually do what everyone else does and possess devoted people. But last night a bunch of people were playing around with the spirit board in such a foolish way. I decided I had to come out and play a little bit. But this boy came in and I immediately took an interest in him. I love young sinners. They're much more fun to play with than the experienced ones. Possessing him will be fun too, seeing as the family isn't very devoted either.<p>

I can feel that the boy is afraid. I do know his name is Korey. Hell, I know everything about him from his past to his greatest sins.

Having him see my face in the mirror was an accident, though. I was trying to possess him again like I did last night, but he saw my face and became scared suddenly. Okay that sounded like I was insulting myself but who cares? I'm a demon. I could honestly care less about my appearence unlike these himans.

I enjoy that he tries to put the image of my face in the back of his mind, too scared to wonder why it was there. Maybe he doesn't want to jump to conclusions and assume it was due to the game? Of course he'd understand that but he doesn't want to go to that. I can tell he knows a lot about the supernatural, especially demons. He's afraid of my kind.

A sudden noise takes both of us out of our thoughts for a second. It's the front door opening to reveal his father, and that slut he calls by the name only. Korey really dislikes her because she's so quick to judge. She also can't understand why he's so different than most teenagers his age. I've seen this many times before since a lot of corrupted souls tend to be misunderstood. I don't really give them any sympathy. It's not my place or business to get into that part of their lives. Besides, that's our leader's job and he uses that bit of info to persuade them into further sin.

Korey gets up to greet his dad and Vickie, trying not to sound terrified or scared. They tell him they'll be making dinner and that Nathaniel will be out with his friends tonight. I think they're all still spooked by what I did last night. He and his friends may not visit for a good while.

Korey leaves the room and goes into his room until dinner starts. He mainly listens to his iPod until one of them comes up here to inform him about dinner. He thinks a lot while listening to music. It's mainly over my face in the mirror. He knows they won't believe him and that they'll assume he's crazy or on drugs. He knows he has to tell someone about this but he doesn't know who. He doesn't have any friends at school, the teachers already worry about him and his sins, he's afraid to speak with the priest, and most of the students already believe he's a demon. Therefore, little Korey here can't get any help.

I love when these hosts are trapped and have no way of getting any help. It makes me laugh at his horrible luck. Oh, how much fun it'll be to take over the boy's body, and use it as I please! I'm really starting to like this kid. It's almost too easy to use him like this but it just makes my job less stressful. But I can scare him a little before doing anything drastic. Or I could just have a little fun taking over him for a few minutes every several days. I guess I'll see what happens at school in two days. I don't like to plan ahead anyways.

* * *

><p>What am I going to do? No one's going to believe me if I tell them what I saw. I wish I could put it off as an illusion or hallucination. If I had a history of seeing things it would comfort me a little. But since I can't provide a good explanation, it looks like I'm just nuts.<p>

What happened last night? I wish I knew. Maybe it would help me out a little. Why does Nathaniel _have_ to be gone during the one moment I need him? I don't think Dad or Vickie know what happened. They were probably already asleep or doing something downstairs.

"Korey! Dinner!" I hear Vickie's voice from behind my door. I take my headphones out and turn the iPod off. Vickie was already downstairs by the time I exit my bedroom and head to the stairs. It smelled like we were having spaghetti tonight. The aroma would've been a pleasing scent if I wasn't scared as hell of what I saw today.

We all sat at the table with our supper and began eating in silence. Out of nowhere, I started chuckling to myself. I don't know why I felt the need to laugh. It just randomly came out while I was trying to eat.

"Korey, what's so funny?" Dad asked.

"I-I don't know. I just feel like laughing for some reason."

"Well stop it. It's dinner time not play time."

"Okay, I'll stop." I slowly stopped laughing but ended up smirking through dinner. I have no idea why I'm laughing all of a sudden. Even this is starting to freak me out.

* * *

><p>How funny! They're so less devout, they don't even pray before eating! This will deffinately be fun. These people won't know anything once I take complete control over this boy's body. They may as well say he's changed or has gone insane. I'm loving every second of this. I know this will be so entertaining. Although, I wonder how long it'll take Korey to realize he's really possessed. How long will it take his family to see that? They probably don't even believe in demons or that we can possess them. Stuff like that pisses me off.<p>

I start cackling at the less than devoted family. I soon realized that I was making Korey laugh as well. It looks like we're becoming a tad bit close. We're not exactly attached to where I can do what I please. I mean, I _was_ summoned from a ouija board and those things are troublesome to mess with. Some think burning it will do them good. That's true if you're not in the middle of a conversation or, in our case, you don't have someone that's possessed. So, if I burn the thing, Korey and I will most deffinately be closer together. I smirk sadistically at the thought.

I know what I must do now. For this possession to go greatly, I have to destroy that board. Right after they get done with dinner, though. I don't want anyone interfering.


	3. Getting Closer

Hey! I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this up! I've been having some complications lately that have gotten in the way. Mainly just computers. Why must technology be so complicated sometimes? Well, I'm sorry you guys had to wait, but no longer! I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter! Sorry if it's a little short!

* * *

><p>Korey had gone to sleep an hour ago. It's in this state he's the most vulnerable. While he's asleep, I can take over for a good amount of time. I was waiting for the other two to go to sleep. It sounded like they were talking about something. Probably about work or whatever. It's weird how humans must talk about such things. Who cares what happens at work? It just sounds like one of them is trying to figure out if the other's cheating on them or not. Humans are way too paranoid.<p>

It seems like the two older adults are just going to keep talking. How irritating. If this keeps up, I think I'll just escape the body from sheer boredom. Or I'll eventually make Korey cause them to go insane. Maybe I'll just kill them. I don't know right now. I'll figure that out later.

I get out of the bed, open the door, and cross the hallway as quietly as I can. The floor is hardwood so I'd better step carefully and make sure none of the floorboards creak. Hopefully, even if that does happen, the two idiots in the next room will be too caught up in conversation to notice.

I make it to the door without creaking any boards and open the door slowly. It makes a slight creak which I hope they didn't hear. It continues to creak until it's half way open. I slip in and search the room for the board.

The place is a complete mess. Beer cans scattered the floor, overflowed a trash can, and some were actually on the bed. It smelled strongly of alcohol from the clutter and a bunch of stains soaked onto the carpet and bed.

I scan the dark room for the board but couldn't find it. They couldn't have thrown it away. It had to be in here, though.

Just as I was thinking that, my foot brushed up against something under the bed. I crouched down, lifted up the blanket, and spotted the ouija board. I guess after what I did last night, they were so freaked out they threw it under the bed. How amusing humans can be when they're scared!

I took the board and slipped past the door again. I closed it slowly again to hear the dreaded creaking. Those two still didn't seem to hear it so I took that as a good sign. I walked down the stairs to find that they don't really creak. Even for a wooden staircase, it little noise.

I finally make it to the bottom and walk into the living room. I noticed this morning they had a fireplace which is why I'm here. I'm going to burn the ouija board. All I need now is a lighter. Hey, I may be a demon but that doesn't mean I can just make fire appear out of nowhere, especially in this situation.

I look around the room for a lighter but can't find one. That's pretty odd, considering that most of the family smokes. But, there on the in table was a zippo lighter. I grabbed it and checked to make sure it was working. The flame came up right when I pressed the button. This made me smirk.

I placed the board in the fireplace, lit it on fire, and watched the flames dance upon it. What a wondrous sight for the eyes. As the flames ran across the board, I could slowly feel myself getting stronger. My power was finally returning to me. Not only that, but Korey is now under my control. I can take over him at will and mess with him.

This was too easy.

* * *

><p><span>Monday morning<span>

Nathaniel didn't come back Sunday. I wasn't able to figure out what happened Friday night. My memories were still blurry so I couldn't remember much. I was just trying to leave the game because of what they said and suddenly it went black. I recall feeling really warm though. Like as if warm air was entering through my body.

I stop stare at the desk in horror. The sudden blackout and that warm feeling I felt…

_Oh God, don't tell me that was a spirit or a demon..._ If I'm possessed by something, this could be pretty bad. Although, I'm not sure how I could be possessed. I'm not even devout! I don't pay attention when the teachers talk about the Bible. I rarely even go to confession. I'm also not a regular churchgoer. How can I be possessed if I'm not religious?

Maybe if I talk to the priest after class, he'll help me. That's all I can think about doing right now.

"Korey…" I heard someone whisper my name. It's probably some student wanting to borrow a pencil or asking me a question. I turned around to find no one staring back. Everyone behind me were starring at the teacher or doing other stuff. _Just someone trying to start shit,_ I thought as I turned back around.

"Korey," I heard someone say it louder this time. I turn back around to find exactly the same thing as before. The kids behind me were acting normal. I looked around to see the others acting like nothing happened. _Okay, something's up._ I turned back to face the teachers.

"Korey." This was louder. Loud enough for even the rambling teacher to hear it. I looked around to see that everyone's completely oblivious of the voice. This can't be. Everyone should've heard that.

"Korey, is there something wrong?" I look up at the teacher who's still standing at the board. Now everyone's eyes are on me like they should've been seconds ago.

"N-No, Sister. Nothing's wrong."

"Something must've caught your attention for you to move your head around a lot." I watched as some students started whispering or staring at me weirdly. If no one ever said my name, then my fears are recognized. There's something inside me.

"It's nothing. I thought I heard something but I think I was just imagining things."

"Just making sure." These teachers aren't so bad. Though I could do without being hit with a ruler, the teachers aren't as bad as people make them out to be. They're probably the only people I truly respect at the school.

Throughout the day, I kept hearing the same voice calling my name. I was later able to figure out it wasn't a student's voice. Actually, the voice sounded less human than anything. It was kind of deep and scratchy or hoarse. Sometimes it laughed after saying my name, which sounded malevolent and evil.

I wasn't sure whether it was safe to go to the priest at this point. Every time I thought about going to him, the voice would start saying my name or laugh in my ear. It's like it's mocking me or daring me to go to the priest. I don't know what will happen once I do it but it's freaking me out. If I keep this thing inside me, I know something horrible will happen. If I go to the priest, it'll take awhile for him to see whether or not I'm possessed. By the time that he realizes I am (unless he tells me it's nothing and doesn't believe me), it'll probably be too late and I'll be going through so much.

So, my decision? I'll try a bit of experimenting to see if whatever it is inside me reacts. If it acts like a demon would (example: yells when I touch a crucifix or Bible), I'll go to the priest for help. If it doesn't act like that, I'll look into trying to get it out a different way. Either way, this thing can't stay inside me forever. I'll make sure of that.


	4. Discoveries

And the 4th chapter is up! I've been having some good inspiration for this one! Also, before you start this, the split at the bottom is not separating into Pazuzu's point of view but Nathaniel's. Why his point of view must be included? It's got something pretty interesting in there that can only be told by him. Although, I think this'll be the only time this happens. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since I figured out something was inside me. I did try to find out whether or not it was a spirit or a demon. Unfortunately, I feared the worst. I believe there's a demon possessing me. I discovered this when I tried my experiments. I tried to touch this crucifix in the church but my hand froze up. It was acting on its own and forbade me to even put my nail on it. I tried to put holy water on me but my hand would always miss my body. Again, it acted on its own and jerked away from my body when I tried putting the holy water on me. I even tried putting it in my drink to consume, but as I reached for it my hand tipped it over and spilled it all over the table. Then, I did one last test to prove my suspicions: I actually paid attention in my Bible study class. I listened to the teacher and took the scriptures in as she said them. And when I started believing that maybe this wasn't some demon, I heard chuckling in my ear. Right in my ears I heard that voice chuckling in the same mocking laughter. It would get louder and louder until it was loud enough to fill the whole room. It continued laughing like this until class was over and everyone was leaving. That's when I knew for sure there must be a demon inside me.<p>

Although, you're probably wondering why I'm saying it's been two weeks instead of something shorter. Well, I was going to talk to the priest but several things happened over the past two weeks.

Every day in class, the voice would distract me by saying my name over and over again or cackling loudly. But this only went on for about five days. It was Sunday when I found myself in the living room with a Bible in my hands, and ripped up pages in between my fingers. Vickie had walked in and scolded me about it while I stared at the tattered book in confusion. I had no recollection of doing this.

This whole week during school, I would zone out and "wake up" to see a teacher either staring at me in fear, the students murmuring or whispering inaudible words, or a teacher escorting me to the principal's office. It wouldn't be until I asked repeatedly what happened that I understood these reactions. I had been disrupting the class and saying vulgar things in Latin in almost every class period. Again, I had no recollection of any of this. Everything after these events scared me more.

I couldn't look at anyone without being stared at like some wild animal. People saw me as something inhuman and some avoided my glances at them. The teachers would pull me aside after class to ask if I was okay. Of course, I would lie and say I was fine and just going through stress. I've often been told to see the priest but explained I was busy with homework and would promise to see him soon. I couldn't bring myself to do this because I was afraid of what would happen once I went to him and told him. I knew by the way the demon laughed that something bad was going to happen once I opened up.

So here I am, sitting at the dining table trying to eat my beef stew with the family. It wasn't just me who was surprised by Nathaniel's sudden disappearance. For these two weeks, Dad and Vickie have been concerned about why he staid away from the house. I can only guess it had something to do with that night I played with the ouija board. Maybe the demon showed itself or did some incredulous thing that scarred him for life.

After many phone calls to him about at least having dinner with us, Nathaniel finally complied to come over tonight. It's Thursday. His first night here in nearly two weeks.

Even though he was here, it was obvious that something was wrong. Usually, Nathaniel is talking through dinner very loudly even if there's food in his mouth. He livens up the dinner table and causes us to laugh in hysterics. But tonight, he was dead quiet as he sat next to me. Dad and Vickie were noticing it too.

"So, Nathaniel," Vickie said after clearing her throat, "How is work?"

"It's good," he grunted. A very unusual reply from him. He would often talk about how the boss was a jerk or what goes on there during his shift. By the way, he works at Taco Bell part time to earn money. According to him, a lot goes on at the Mexican restaurant. Sometimes, I wonder why I even still eat there from the things he says.

Hearing Nathaniel's unnatural silence was becoming unbearable to everyone at this point. So, Dad decided to turn to me to see if I would speak.

"Korey, how's school going?"

"Fine." I could only mutter out one word that held such a huge lie. Nothing is fine. Nothing has been fine since that dreaded night.

Our silence continued on through dinner until we had finished and moved to the living room. Vickie and Dad sat on the couch, I sat on the floor, and Nathaniel sat in the recliner. We watched the TV for a few hours before I decided to go upstairs. I couldn't stand listening to Nathaniel being so quiet. I had to ask him what happened that night. I need to know what happened!

* * *

><p>I didn't want to come back to this house. Not after what I saw in Korey's bedroom. I use to think all his talk of the supernatural was a bunch of crap. What I saw in his room that night scared me into believing his words. I didn't even think that stupid ouija board would work but be controlled by one of us. It frightens me to think about what was in his room that night. It chills me with goose bumps just thinking of this.<p>

After we all heard the crazy laughter I decided to see what was up. For all we knew Korey could've left his TV on or had played some weird joke on us. I didn't think much of the laughter and thought that he was just trying too hard to scare us.

I opened his door and was met with a terrifying scene. There was a man sitting on his bed with Korey's head resting on his thighs. Korey was fast asleep and curled into a ball for warmth. The room felt so cold like it was 20 degrees or lower. I could see mine and Korey's breath in the air it was that cold.

The man was dressed in a long black robe with his legs, hands, and head exposed. He was as white as a sheet, his hair shoulder length and dark, he had deep bags under his black eyes, his lips were also black and smirked sadistically at Korey. I also noticed that his fingernails were black and chipped or pointed, I couldn't tell. His fingers were combing through Korey's hair but he never woke up.

The man looked up at me and stared me straight in the eyes with that smirk on his face. He then brought his other hand to his mouth with his index finger pressed against his lips. What he told me made chills run down my spine.

"Shhhhhh, he's sleeping." Those few words that could've had little to no meaning freaked me out for some reason. Maybe it was how he said it as if also telling me "You never saw this." Or could it be because of his chillingly inhuman voice? I don't know but it still freaks me out remembering him.

I chose not to come back because I was afraid to encounter the man again. I wondered if I would see him again in the middle of the night. Maybe he would try to harm one of us.

I hope Korey already knows about this and knows how to get rid of him. I don't want the man around anymore. Maybe if that damn ouija board is burned he'll go away. Someone told me that if you burn a ouija board, the spirits can't get you or anything. I wonder if that'll help any. I think we threw the board under the bed after Korey started acting weird.

I went upstairs to the room we had our party at. The place was cleaned up and restored back to its original order. All the beer cans and stains had disappeared and it smelled very faintly of air freshener. I go straight to the bed and kneel down to the edge of it. As I lift up the covers I realize that the board is no longer here.

_What the hell? It should be here!_ I looked further under the bed to find nothing. Except a small almost triangular object near the center of the bed. I grabbed it and saw that it was the curser we used for the game. The glass on it was cracked but not exactly broken. I flipped it over and threw it back under the bed. Scratched under the curser were the words _HAHA!_


	5. Meet Pazuzu

I hate detention. It's a cold quiet classroom to put students in when they've misbehaved during the school hours. It's so boring in here because you're suppose to remain quiet and do your work from other classes or something. If you finish before it's over you just sit there or do something to preoccupy yourself with. It's only been half an hour and I already did my work. I'm just sitting here with nothing to do and bored out of my mind.

It's not unusual for me how I got here. This damn thing inside me took over during Latin class and decided to make me curse the teacher out. The teacher, now use to this routine, had finally had enough of this and took me straight to the principal's office in the middle of class. It seems that the principal was getting sick of seeing my face appear in his office all the time. So, to probably try and teach me a lesson, he gave me detention for this afternoon.

I'll get off topic for a second to talk about last night. I wasn't able to talk to Nathaniel at all. He staid in his room and never came out except early this morning when I was getting ready for school. He avoided eye contact with me the whole morning and shortly left for work. What's even weirder about him waking up early is going to work when he shift isn't until 1:00pm. Whatever happened must've been that bad. It looks like I'll never find out what happened now.

I sit here thinking of the past two weeks. Everything's been so screwed up ever since I decided to play with my ouija board. Or was it when I decided to let Nathaniel and his friends have it? It was so obvious that they'd do something stupid with it. Why didn't I persist? I should've turned him down repeatedly until he either gave up or I closed my door in his face and locked it. But instead, to make him shut up I let him have it so he wouldn't bother me about it all night.

Why did it have to end up like this? Why couldn't we just have some ghost haunt the house? Even if it's a poltergeist I'd rather have that than a demon. But why was I even possessed? I still don't understand that. I don't think attending a Catholic school has anything to do with it. It doesn't make any sense.

"Hey, Korey!" I heard that voice again. For no reason at all I look over to my right. I saw a man kneeled next to my desk and smiling maliciously at me. It was that same face from the mirror. Now I could see the whole body to that face. He wore a long, black, tattered robe, his body was completely white, and his fingers that were placed on the desk had black chipped nails on them. I only saw him for a second before I screamed and fell out of my desk. Everyone in the room looked over to see me on the floor staring at the spot where I saw the thing.

"Is everything okay?" the teacher asked. There was no way I was going to alarm everyone and maybe even provoke the demon in the process. I swear all this lying is going to catch up to me one day.

"I-I had a bad dream," I stammered. The teacher looked at me suspiciously before telling me to get back in my desk and try not to fall back asleep. Sleeping wasn't what I had to worry about. It's when the demon decides to take control is what concerns me.

Later that night

I had just returned to my room after taking a shower. No face in the mirror this time but that's beside the point. I'll have to deal with this for another weekend. Another day goes by without receiving or trying to get some help. I make it sound as if this is some disorder. I wish it was. I really wish that this was some unknown mental illness that has no history in my family. A mental disorder that only shows up after playing with a ouija board and being so paranoid about the consequences. It sounds crazy just thinking about it.

I lift up the mirror I stole from the bathroom and look into my reflection. It's one of those mirrors that people keep around the house that's easily portable. It's a good size with a handle at the bottom of it so you don't have to grip the sides and leave smudges on it. This is Vickie's mirror that she uses when one of her mirrors are broken. I'm only going to borrow it to check something real quick.

"Why?" I asked my reflection, "Why did you choose me? Do you know I'm not devoted to my own religion? You should know that, right?" I was thinking that if it wants to do stuff through mirrors and my five senses, I'll try to do the same thing. I know this sounds strange but if I give it a try I might discover something.

"What is your reason for possessing me? It can't be for my sins. I'm not that pure either. So, what reason do you have to possess me?" I stared at myself in the mirror, almost expecting the face to show up again. Nothing happened for several minutes and I was becoming annoyed. This damn thing is playing with me.

"You're just bored, aren't you?" I asked, my voice showing hints of frustration, "You just wanted a human to play with until you're satisfied with yourself. You don't care that I don't fit the normal description for victims you possess, you did it anyways. But why me? You could've chosen some other unlucky bastard. Why did it have to be me? Tell me why, demon!"

Before I could say any more, my body was pressed up against my bed and I couldn't move. The mirror I had in my hand flew across the room and hit the wall, shattering the glass. I stared in horror at what I had just done. I should've never tried encouraging or provoking this thing. That's the last thing anyone should ever do!

Then, something materialized on top of me and began to take form. It was the same thing I saw in detention hours before. The demon looked down at me with that sinister grin of his while holding me down and straddling me. He snickered at me as I stared up at him in utter fear and terror. Never in my life had I been so scared.

"So, you want to know, human?" it asked me, not changing his expression. I was so afraid I couldn't even turn my head. I was paralyzed with fear and could only stare up at it in frightened silence.

"I'll tell you why I decided to do this. Yes I was bored but I haven't possessed anyone in quite awhile. But a few weeks ago I felt some sinners playing with the spirit board and thought of having some fun. Then, you walked in and I thought that it would be fun to play with a young sinner. You know? Playing with sinners is almost as fun as playing with religious people. At least in your case the family thinks this is all some rebellious phase you're going through. Therefore, I can stay in here for awhile without anyone truly knowing what's going on. By the time everyone figures it out, it'll all be too late." It snickers at that last sentence which only scared me even more.

"S-So, de-demons attack s-sinners as well…?" I mumbled, just now trying to speak.

"Of course! Most of us just don't do it because there's no point in doing this to a sinner. I mean, they're already coming to Hell so why fuck up their life in the process? It's not worth it."

"But why are you doing this to me? If there's no point, then why bother?" It snickers down at me again before answering.

"I'm just that bored." I couldn't believe this. I'm just going to be used as this thing's toy until what? It gets bored again and decides to kill me? Can they even do that?

"In a way," it says out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You were just thinking about if I'll kill you if I get bored. I can do that but it'll be a very slow painful death." Shit, so this is my decided fate. Possession until slowly tortured to death.

"Ah, it's not that bad. You don't like your school or these people anyways. This'll be fun."

"How is this fun? I'm not even conscious when you do those things."

"Would you rather see everything?"

"Yes. If you do that then I won't be so confused when I 'wake up.'"

"That can come in handy. If you know what's going on, then they won't suspect you're possessed. I'm glad I proposed this now." Wait. Did I just help a demon do its work?

"Yes."

"Stop reading my fucking mind!" I yelled, then realized what I just did. Crap, speaking back to a demon is so foolish.

"For Lucifer's sake, what do you think I'm gonna do? Scratch your face up like Bloody Mary?"

"You're a demon and I'm a human. There's a reason I should be afraid of you."

"I kind of enjoy how you know so much. You are going to be fun, boy."

"I have a name you know."

"So do I, Korey."

"And that would happen to be?"

"Well, since you don't have the nerve to see the priest, I guess I can tell you my name. I am Pazuzu."

"Not Captain Howdy?"

"That's just something I call myself when I speak to others through a ouija board."

"In case someone decided to see if you ever existed then find out you're a demon. But by then the people are screwed anyways. Right?"

"That sums it all up." We stared at each other for a very long time. My fear was still there but it wasn't as bad as it had been minutes ago. This demon, Pazuzu, made me afraid and intrigued all at once. I was scared for my life because this thing is pretty much putting it into harm's way. But the demon made me interested for some reason. I'm not sure why I feel like this. My own emotions are betraying my conscious that knows I should be completely afraid of it. Why I'm like this, I don't know.


	6. Conversing With the Demon

Forgive me if this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer! It's also got a Halloween theme to it. Just in time too! Try to enjoy this short chapter! ^^

* * *

><p>"Wow that was so fucking boring."<p>

"Did you really think that school would be interesting?"

"No. Why do you think I took over your body most of this time?"

"Because you were so bored."

"That place could use some excitement. They haven't had so much fun since the Spanish Inquisition."

"I bet that was enjoying for you to watch."

"Watch? I participated in most of it!"

"Of course, demons wouldn't sit and watch."

As crazy as this all sounds, yes, Pazuzu and I are having a conversation. We've been doing this since last Friday. Usually he just brings up something random from out of nowhere and we talk about it. Sometimes he does this in the middle of class and won't stop bugging me to answer him until I do. Instead of actually talking, I write down what I want to say and look at it so he can read it. I found out he can't exactly read my mind. He feels my emotions or sees images in my head and tries to interpret what I'm trying to say. So, to get straight to the point of things, I write down what I want to tell him.

It's a real surprise that we can talk so casually to each other too. I'm still in some sort of shock from seeing that I'm possessed. But somehow we started talking and now we have conversations every day. It's so weird how a demon and a human can act like this as if their race didn't matter (human race and demon race, not ethnic race).

What's a little weirder than this, if you haven't noticed, is that I've found myself calling Pazuzu "he" instead of "it." I started referring him to a male out of nowhere one day. I guess because he looks and sounds like a guy. I think he's noticed too but never brought it up.

Ever since last Friday, Pazuzu has done the same stuff as before: Cursing teachers out in Latin, picking random fights with people, talking down the Catholic religion, and all that stuff. I was now able to see all this but, I'll never admit this, half the stuff he makes me do is kind of entertaining. Everyone gets alarmed and starts freaking out when Pazuzu takes over. Even the teachers become scared when this happens.

I often wonder if anyone has figured out I'm possessed. I've changed a lot in the past three weeks. Maybe it's the lack of paranormal occurrences that keeps them from suspecting anything. So far, Pazuzu hasn't made objects fly across the room or make my voice deep. He hasn't done anything like that. They probably just think I'm bipolar or something because of these random angry outbursts.

I walk through the front door and walk upstairs. It's not until I stepped into my room that I noticed how quiet it was. I put my backpack down and walk back down the stairs. No sounds came from anywhere. I walked into the kitchen to see if they left a note. Sure enough, there was a piece of paper on the fridge with my dad's handwriting on it.

_Hey, I forgot to mention that we had a funeral to go to this afternoon. One of Vickie's cousins died and we're going to pay our due respects. We'll be out most of the night. There's still left overs in the fridge from last night so help yourself. If we're not back home until it's late, don't wait up for us. We'll see you soon._

_Dad_

I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I then got a snack from the cabinet and went upstairs to do homework.

"Wow, your parents sure treat you like you can't take care of yourself," Pazuzu commented.

"Dad is my only legal guardian. Vickie means nothing to me."

"I see. Do you hate her that much?"

"No. We just don't get along very well."

"I've noticed. She stares at you weirdly at dinner every night."

"She just thinks I'm weird."

"You are weird."

"I know this but she can't stand it for some reason."

"Could it be that she favors her son over you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if that were true."

"He's a huge momma's boy. I'm glad I got him out of here."

"Me too. He always gets on my nerves." It was quiet for a moment before I just realized something.

"I just agreed with a demon, didn't I?" I heard his cackling in my ears right after I said this.

"You're one fucked up human, I'll give you that."

"Like I don't already know this?"

"How the hell did you get into a Catholic school again?" he joked.

"Hey, that wasn't of my own free will. Vickie made me go because it apparently makes sense to attend Catholic school when that's my religion and I'm sinful." He laughs again at the reasoning for going to that school.

"That bitch is so stupid!" he laughed. I chuckled with him at that comment.

"Yeah, you're right."


	7. Unspeakable Sin

"Hey, Korey," Pazuzu said in the midst of me working on my homework in peaceful quiet.

"What?" I asked, trying to concentrate on answering a problem.

"Halloween's in two weeks."

"Yeah? And?"

"What do you plan on doing?" I stopped writing and stared at the wall for a moment.

"I haven't thought about it. I guess I'm just going to stay here and watch horror movies until dawn."

"That doesn't sound very eventful."

"What exactly did you plan to do this year?"

"Just fucking around with humans, wreaking havoc, using your body to my advantage, etc. etc…." It was quiet for a bit before I thought of something.

"I heard a classmate of mine is having a party at his house." I think I spiked his interest because he chuckled into my ear.

"Really now? Do you know what time this event will take place?"

"6:30 after school lets out." He chuckled again.

"I'm already imagining what could possibly happen when we show up to such a 'saintly' gathering."

"Would you care to tell me what you plan on doing?"

"I don't plan on things. I just go with the situation."

"Well, that explains so much." By now, Pazuzu has already filled me in on what happened to my ouija board and that night when he entered my body. Poor Nathaniel must've had the fright of his life that night.

"I'll need a costume, though," I explained, continuing our current conversation, "It's a costume party."

"Dress up like me. That'll scare the young humans shitless."

"I don't think they sell torn up robes, Pazuzu."

"It doesn't have to be torn. We can rip it up after you buy it."

"Okay. I'm going to need some face paint too."

"No you won't."

"Not to flatter you but I'm not as white as you are. Plus I don't have bags under my eyes that would be dark enough to look like yours."

"I didn't say it had to be natural."

"Then what are you implying?"

"Go into the bathroom." Confused but kind of curious, I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I could only guess that it had something to do with the mirror.

"You still remember our first encounter, I see. Well, just watch. I noticed this earlier today when I was beating that freshman." I stared into the mirror and felt myself go numb. Pazuzu took control over my body and looked straight into the mirror like I had. My whole body was white and my face resembled his. The only difference was my hair staid brown and it wasn't as long as Pazuzu's. This was pretty scary and amazing at the same time.

"What- How did my face change so quickly?"

"The longer I stay in this body, the more it will change upon my possessing of it. You will appear abnormal and eventually my voice will replace yours when I speak through you. I call it a bound between the host and the demon. The closer I am to you, the more you'll resemble me and I can control you for long periods of time."

"That's amazing…" He chuckled at me through the mirror.

"You truly are one strange human." I must admit that even that was weird for me. Why am I so close to him? I should be afraid of him in my every waking hour. I should be going to the priest to get rid of him. He should be doing horribly unimaginable things to me. We shouldn't be having these conversations. We shouldn't speak to each other as if we were friends. We shouldn't be doing any of this. It's suppose to be the opposite. I'm suppose to be the scared human with a demon trying to torture me until he's exorcised or I'm dead.

"Something wrong Korey?" Pazuzu asked.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Have humans and demons ever done this? I mean, have any others acted like us?" Pazuzu was quiet for a minute and just stared at the sink for a few minutes.

"Yes actually."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. Did you think this was the first? That this is only happening to us?"

"I've never heard of a human and a demon actually being close like this."

"That's because it's never known to the public. Some get really close and decide not to tell so no complications arise. Usually, they never tell others about the truth. Even if it's someone they trust the most, they will never tell just so they can continue being friends or otherwise."

"Otherwise?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. It's exactly as it sounds."

"So humans and demons can be together."

"No. They can't be together. Technically, humans and demons should never be together like that."

"Is that against your rules?"

"Yes. Plus, it's common sense that it should never be."

"What happens when this occurs?"

"If they're lucky, they can live happily ever after or some shit. If a demon finds out, they'll report it back to our master who will punish them for it. But if a human finds out, an exorcism is performed so that it's permanently stopped."

"Oh, that's right. Once a demon possesses someone and they're driven out, they can't reenter."

"That's right. But once they return to Hell, it's somehow known what they did. Then they receive punishment for committing the most unspeakable sin that not even our master could overlook."

"What's the most unspeakable sin?"

"Falling in love with a human. Mainly with the human you chose to possess."

"What's the punishment for it?"

"None of us know exactly. All we know is that when they go to receive punishment, they're never seen again."

"They… disappear?"

"You don't just 'disappear' in Hell, Korey. It's not like the land of the living. It's as unexplainable as all of Earth's other mysteries."

"What do you think happens? Even if you don't know, what's your best guess?" He grew silent again and closed my eyes. He reopened them to stare hard at the mirror.

"I think Lucifer banishes them and traps them somewhere. Maybe purgatory, maybe in a different realm. I think he makes them disappear so as not to have disgraceful demons in his wake." Even though we were two completely different creatures, one that must be afraid of the other and the latter to do horrible things to them, it sounded so sad. A demon being punished for a sin they couldn't possible have control over and disappear from both their home and their lover. It sounded so sad.

"Pazuzu, I have to do my homework." I felt myself gain control over my body again and Pazuzu's presence lingering within me.

"Well, at least we both have something to do for Halloween," he said as if we hadn't had that conversation just now.

"Yeah. What we've got planned is way better than watching scary movies all night."

* * *

><p>Looks like someone's got feelings. And possibly even Pazuzu? Either way, it seems this information bothers both of them. Something's up and neither one are going to discuss it... for now! Maybe in the next chapter? Read and find out!<p> 


	8. Halloween Mischief

Happy Halloween! Okay, it's a day early but I won't have time to put this up here tomorrow. So, enjoy this early Halloween treat! I must warn you it contains Pazuzu's infamous puking scene. If you do not have a strong stomach, I suggest you skip that part. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I examined myself in the mirror one last time before smiling in satisfaction. The black robe I bought fit perfectly even though it was a little big for me. Ironically, it's a priest's robe. Yes, the long black robe that goes almost to your ankles and has a little white square on the collar. That type of robe. How weird that this was the only one I could find at the store. It'll do, I guess. Although, we both decided not to tear it up just so that I can appear as a possessed priest.<p>

"I actually possessed a priest once," Pazuzu had told me, "He was losing his faith though."

Under my robe I wore my school uniform. It would put me completely in character if I wore my uniform with it. I have some weird obsession with making my costumes look realistic. The only thing I didn't add to it was a rosary or crucifix. I'm afraid Pazuzu will lash out at me for putting one on me. So, to save myself from him getting mad, I just decided the rosary would be a little much.

"What do you think, Pazuzu?" I asked in to the mirror. He chuckled at me and said, "It's perfect."

"I think you should take control once I'm out of the house. You know, so that bitch won't get onto me about the 'face paint.'"

"It would save time in explaining shit." I walked out of the bathroom and descended the stairs to the living room. My dad saw me and started laughing.

"What are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a priest."

"Why did you dress as a priest this year?"

"Because the kids at the party might get uncomfortable seeing the form of a priest there." He continued to laugh as he walked into the living room. Vickie looked over from the couch and just shook her head.

"Stupid bitch," Pazuzu whispered.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," I told them.

"Okay," Dad said, "Don't be out too late."

"I won't." I exited the house and began to lose feeling in my entire body. My body moved on its own once more to show that Pazuzu was now in control. We already discussed where the party was and he followed the directions I showed him a few days ago.

We make it to the party to see teenagers everywhere dancing or socializing. Several girls were dressed in provocative clothing that would've gotten them beaten with a ruler if they ever wore them to school. A few guys were dressed in masks or face paint to disguise their identities from everyone else. Some people looked scary, others in common costumes. All in all, it was a regular teen costume party on Halloween.

Pazuzu walked around for a bit, receiving weird stares from my classmates who saw the costume. Again, people whispered in our presence but they weren't easily heard because of the loud music. Eventually, we found our way to the snack table where he spied a cup of red punch. He took a cup and walked to a wall to lean back on it.

"I wonder if these idiots were stupid enough to put wine or drugs in here," Pazuzu thought aloud.

"Don't drink it," I told him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to _drink_ it. I'm just going to put it in my mouth and taste what's in it." He raised the cup to his lips and sipped some of the red liquid into his mouth. It didn't stay in his mouth for two seconds and he spit it back out.

"Holy fuck! There's holy water in this shit!" _That had to burn,_ I thought to myself as he wiped the remains of the punch on his sleeve.

Just then, four people from my school walked up to him and looked at him weirdly. The two girls looked at the spit up contents of punch on the floor while the two guys stared at him in amusement.

"So, why did you spit up my homemade punch?" one of the girls asked, looking at him as if she were both offended and mad.

"It tastes like shit," Pazuzu stated, now over the burning sensation from the juice.

"We heard you say there was holy water in it," the boy next to her said, "How did you know that?" Being the quick thinker and a deceiver, Pazuzu told them, "I didn't. I just said it to go along with my costume."

"And what _are_ you suppose to be exactly?" the other girl asked, giggling. I could imagine Pazuzu look at her in annoyance as he explained that I'm a possessed priest. The group laughed after that and made comments such as, "That's stupid! Priests can't be possessed!" and "You look so ridiculous!"

"At least I don't look like some stupid slut with her vagina hanging," he said calmly after they stopped.

"Excuse me?" the girls said in unison.

"You have ears, you heard me."

"We heard you, so say it again."

"Oh, you like being called a whore don't you? It turns you on, doesn't it?" The girl that made the punch looked at her friend, who nodded at her. That same girl took her cup and splashed Pazuzu's face with burning holy punch. He resisted the urge to scream in agony as the liquid slid down his face. Even if I had no control of my body, I willed my hands to wipe off the wet streaks from his face. After I got most of it up, Pazuzu got back into control to look at them. They had been laughing the whole time.

"What's your fucking problem?" he said almost too angry. I don't even see why he's angry in the first place. He continued, "What do you have against me?"

"The look suits you, demon!"

"A demon? Really?"

"Yes! You aren't devoted like us, you don't act like a regular Catholic, and you're so weird!" They laughed in his face after explaining their reasoning. He stared at them as they continued to laugh. Then, the girl who threw the punch got close to him and said loudly, "You don't belong here! Go back to where you came from, demon!" She backed up and took out her rosary. She held it in his face while laughing.

"Pazuzu, just ignore them. Let's get out of here and go home."

"Oh, just sit back and watch this," he mumbled to me. He started growling at her as she laughed harder.

"Oh, look! Korey's growling like the monster he is! Whatcha gonna do? Bite me?"

"No. Not even close." His voice came out instead of mine this time. I had no idea what he was about to do but I hoped that it wasn't going to be something bad.

Suddenly, he opened his mouth and a stream of green puke shot out. It landed all over the girl who didn't have time to react to the sudden vomiting. It went all over the front of her costume, face, hair, some even landed into her mouth. She stood there in horror at what had just happened. She gagged in disgust as she saw where all of it landed.

"You- You… FREAK!"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll do it again!" She backed up and murmured about taking a shower before going home. Her friends followed to comfort her, looking over their shoulders to stare at Pazuzu in horror and hatred.

"Korey, we're going home," Pazuzu said and walked out of the house, tossing the cup to the floor.

Later

"That was so awesome! How did you do that?" I asked him once I got into bed to go to sleep, only to have Pazuzu knock me out so we can talk. Another strange power of his in which he can make me fall asleep or unconscious. But by doing this, he can make me see his true form and we can talk like actual people (sort of).

"Oh, it's a little thing I like to do. Not many demons think it's useful but I do it anyways."

"I can't believe how much puke came out. It was incredible."

"It's gonna smell for a few days, which is why I like doing that too." We both laughed about this for a long time. When I stopped, I realized something that I wanted to bring up.

"Hey, Pazuzu?"

"What is it?" he asked, finally calming down from his hysteric laughter. I looked at him very seriously but at the same time calm.

"Why did you get so mad when they did that? I mean it was just mean words. I face it every day." A serious look went over his face as he stared me back in the eyes.

"I don't like it. Those kids calling you a demon."

"Why not? They've been calling me that long before you possessed me."

"I know. But it bothers me."

"How come?" He was silent for a few minutes before he got closer to me.

"I don't want people causing shit because they don't know normal when they see it," he hissed in my face. His voice chilled me. I was paralyzed and had no idea what to say.

"I can't control that. They're going to do it regardless if I'm like this or not."

"That doesn't matter. I don't want to hear them insult you ever again." Before I was about to explain the concept of high school and its drama, I realized something strange.

"Pazuzu… Why do you even care?" He kept staring at me but his expression softened.

Without warning, he pressed me onto my bed and straddled me. He looked down at me while I stared him in the eyes with fear.

"Korey, remember that discussion we had awhile ago?" I nodded up at him, thinking about the whole forbidden relationship between humans and demons.

"Well, I'll give you a huge hint that'll answer your question." He leaned down to my face, his hair brushing up against my face and his face getting closer to mine.

"The reason I was so pissed and I'm easily offended by those brats taunting you has a lot to do with what we talked about." He smirked at me and got closer. Our lips were millimeters away from each other.

"It has so much to do with that," he whispered before he pressed down on my lips.


	9. The Embrace of the Forbidden

And the forbidden love begins! We love it and crave it so let's continue! You didn't think I'd stop at that last part of the previous chapter, did you? Expected or not, here's what happens next...

* * *

><p>My eyes widened at him while his stared back into mine. I didn't sense any malice or tricks in this warm kiss, but I was uncertain for a moment if this was his true intention. There was still a part of me that was knowledgeable about the demons and their temptations that caused me to doubt him for a second. But another side (or is this just <em>me<em>?) was okay with this even if he was a demon. His warm soft lips… They're so black, yet they feel so warm instead of cold. How can such a thing be possible?

He pulled away, sat up, and continued to stare at me while I let out a sigh of satisfaction. How can something that feels so right be so wrong? How can this horrible act be so enchanting? I kept wondering these things while sitting up and staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Pazuzu asked. His voice was low but calm with a tiny hint of concern.

"Was it too weird?" he continued. I shook my head, still looking into his black irises.

"What is it then?" Slowly, hesitantly, I gulped and brought myself to ask that question that's been bothering me.

"Did you really mean that? Do you truly like me?" I was almost afraid to hear his response or see what he would do. He looked at me with confusion strewn across his face.

"What part of this do you not understand?"

"It's not that I don't understand!" I replied rather quickly, "It's just that… Well…" As I trailed off his expression hardened into his moody serious look.

"It's because I'm a demon, isn't it? And don't lie." I looked at him then looked away.

"I'm sorry, Pazuzu. You know full well what I've learned about demons."

"But why would you assume I did that for kicks if we've been acting like close friends this whole time?"

"I don't know. There's this part of me that still believes that all demons are bad."

"I can erase that feeling you have by proving it wrong."

"How?" He leaned closer to me and placed his fingers on my chin, raising it a little.

"I'll admit to you that there were times I raped my hosts but I never got close to them. Many demons do this and never get close in fear of feeling something for their hosts. Very few demons ever did get close to their hosts. Of course, we both know what happened to them…"

"Yeah, but how does this prove me wrong?"

"I may be a demon, but I would never kiss some filthy human." I stared into his eyes to see the truth and seriousness of his words. And, now that I think about it, he's right. Why would a demon go so far as to kiss me if he wanted to trick me? It's like asking why would someone kill another if they were only going to do a prank. My earlier suspicions and hesitations were abandoned by his truths.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, still holding my chin and keeping our heads close.

"Yes. I believe you, Pazuzu." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. That feeling returned to me. To us. The feeling that what we were doing was right even though it's so wrong to our Creator, Pazuzu's master, and the rest of the mortal race. I don't think we truly care anymore.

His lips felt so good even though we're both inexperienced kissers. His hand soon left my face and trailed to my side, where his arms wrapped tightly around me. My hands went to his shoulders to grip them as our chests were pressed together. Our breathing matched, our heartbeats pounded in a soothing rhythm, our flesh shared body heat with each other, and our mouths weren't ready to separate. We were in perfect harmony in this tight embrace between demon and human.

Pazuzu's tongue soon tickled my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Though I was not experienced, I've come across several places on the internet that described how to slip the tongue into one's mouth. In other words, I've read how to french kiss. I parted my mouth to let in his tongue. It slipped past my lips and explored my mouth. His tongue tasted like puke, which kind of didn't surprise me. Besides the puke taste, it felt great to have him french me.

Our tongues wrestled with each other for what seemed like forever. Pazuzu showed time and time again that he was dominant over me through these tongue battles. Though I submitted to him most of this time, I tried fighting him and came out defeated. That didn't really matter to me. I was so happy to be doing this with him. He made me so happy.

At long last, we released our lips from each other. I panted heavily for air while Pazuzu seemed unaffected by this. I'm not sure how long we've been making out but it literally took my breath away. I'm surprised I suppressed the need for air that whole time.

"Perhaps Korey needs a little bit of rest before we do any more," Pazuzu stated while chuckling. I let out a slight laugh before looking at him.

"Stop being such a smartass."

"I don't take orders from humans, so suck it."

"That's not gonna happen." He smirked widely at me after this.

"We'll see about that." He snickered at me as I stared back in disbelief. It looks like my relationship with Pazuzu will be unpredictable and possibly troublesome. Nonetheless, I'll keep it quiet that he exists and that we share the same love only two humans should have. I think we can make it work. I have faith that this will last a long while.


	10. Confession

It's been several days since Pazuzu and I began this crazy relationship. I'm still very happy and I think he is too. My fears of him turning around and saying this was all a lie has completely slipped from my mind. I still have this slight part in my conscience that tells me this is all wrong. We both know this but disregard it. I'm sure whatever challenges we face, we can get through it together. Even if an exorcism's preformed, it's unknown exactly how long it takes for a demon to be removed. It could take days, weeks, months, even years. However, there are some cases where demons were forced out within several hours after the exorcism is preformed.

Speaking of exorcisms, after the whole puking madness at the party nights ago, Pazuzu and I have decided to lay low for awhile. People are probably going to get even more suspicious of us because of it. Not only that, we also have to keep in mind that every time he takes over my face and voice change. So, we're going to make these occurrences in class less or not at all. This bores him a lot but we make up for it after school. He still leaves me breathless but his kisses are irresistible.

So, here we are sitting in my bible studies class, waiting for the final bell to ring. Pazuzu does his best to tune out the scriptures or distract himself so that it doesn't effect him as much. I do this too but I don't have to try. It's so boring it could put me to sleep within minutes.

Finally, the bell rings, signaling us to go home. We were both happy to get out of the class and escape to the sanctuary of my room. I was about to exit from the doorway when my teacher called my name.

"Korey." I stopped and turned to look over at the woman sitting at her desk.

"Yes Sister?" I approached her desk to have her look up at me. She looked really serious. Almost as if there was something important she needed to tell me that also involved me.

"Father Johnson would like to speak with you. He's in his office right now."

"Yes, ma'am. May I ask why he would need to talk to me?"

"He didn't explain. He said it was important that you visit him this afternoon."

"Okay. Thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome. May peace be with you." I turned to leave and walked down the hall to Father Johnson's office.

"May peace be with you," Pazuzu mimicked, "Like she even lives up to that."

"That doesn't matter right now," I muttered, "Why does the priest need to see me?"

"How the fuck should I know? It could be a number of things."

"You're not the least bit worried that they could've caught on?"

"Of course I'm worried! I just don't want to think about it!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"I know. But try to remain calm. If he suspects you're hiding something, he'll immediately realize there's something up."

"Okay. But don't try to take control or anything. If you do that, he's automatically going to see I'm possessed."

"'Kay. If things get too out of control, I'll make an excuse for you to use or move something in the room."

"All right." We reach the small chapel in the school and walked down the aisle to his office. I knocked on his door and heard him say "Come in!" I entered the room to see the sixty year old man with graying hair sitting at his desk. He was writing something down on a piece of blank paper. He looked up at me and directed me to sit in the chair in front of him.

Father Johnson's office was small and consisted of a desk, a computer chair that he sat in, two leather chairs in front of the desk, and two bookshelves behind him. The people who built the school forgot to make a window for this room, so it's lit up with a small lamp on the desk. It gives the small space a dim glow that would make it a little hard to read or write in. The whole inside is brown with hardwood flooring and a brown ceiling.

I stared at Father Johnson as he continued his writing. I guess whatever he needed from me wasn't so important he had to discontinue his writing. Or maybe he wanted to get that out of the way before dealing with me. My heart was beating rapidly at the unbearable silence. I wish he'd just tell me what he wanted before I snapped from the quietness of the room.

His pen stopped and he put the paper away in his drawer. He looked up at me through his glasses and gave me his undivided attention.

"Korey, are you aware of your behavior these past few weeks?"

"Yes I am Father."

"I've been told by your teachers that you're usually quiet and keep to yourself during class. You don't often use vulgar language or get agitated at anyone. You've also caused several fights for no reason at all."

"I am aware of all of this, Father."

"Would you care to explain the reason for your sudden change?"

"I assure you, it's not a change. I'm just going through stress right now. You see, my dad and stepmother are worried about my stepbrother. He hasn't visited in a long time and rarely comes over anymore. It sort of stresses me out because I'm worried about him too." I give him a concerned look to show my fake worry for Nathaniel's absence. I have to call Vickie and Nathaniel my stepmother and stepbrother because it's supposed to show that I care that they're entering my lives, or something. I hate referring to them as such because they are nothing like that to me.

"Ah, so you take out your frustration on your teachers and classmates?"

"Yes Father. I am so sorry. I know it's wrong but I can't help it."

"I'm sure the Lord will forgive you. Just be sure to think about how your actions will affect those around you."

"I will Father. Thank you." I heard Pazuzu cackling loudly at this. He must find this whole conversation entertaining.

"Also," Father Johnson continued, "I've noticed how you rarely show up to confession or wear your rosary. How come?"

"Forgive me on this too, Father. I get awfully busy and barely have any time to show up for confession. Whenever I remember it's too late in the day to go."

"I see. Do you pray to the Lord?"

"Yes Father." Again, Pazuzu started laughing hysterically.

"Bull shit!" he laughed aloud.

"And your rosary?" Father inquired, "Why do you not wear it?" I sat there for a moment, thinking of a good excuse. I can't say I wear under my shirt. It's obvious that there's no sign of the necklace on my person. I also can't get off with saying I have a rash. He'll be expecting me to wear it eventually. Unless…

"It reminds me of my mother," I tell him. He looked at me as if he greatly offended me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot how close you two were." My dad had explained everything to the priest and the principal about my mom. Although, I think the priest has forgotten that Mom wasn't Catholic but a regular Christian. A Baptist to be exact.

"I'm sorry if I don't wear mine. Mother always held one before she…"

"Korey, you don't have to say anything. I understand."

"Thank you, Father." I looked over at the clock on the wall. It had been at least fifteen minutes since school ended. Looks like we got a little carried away.

"One more thing I must ask of you, Korey."

"Yes Father?"

"How good is your Latin?"

"It's decent. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering where you acquired such a vocabulary to speck such profanity to your teachers and classmates." _Shit,_ I thought, _Does he know?_

"Tell him you found the words in your dictionary," Pazuzu whispered.

"I saw some curse words in my Latin dictionary and remembered them while I was yelling at my teachers. I didn't mean to do that. It just slipped and I continued to curse in Latin."

"Do you feel better confessing this?"

"Yes I do, Father."

"That's good. You know what you must do now?"

"May I borrow your rosary?" He hands me his rosary for me to chant many Hail Mary's. I tried to distract my mind while doing this so that Pazuzu wouldn't feel anything. Unfortunately, it didn't help much and his groans were starting to annoy me. It got to the point where Pazuzu yelled in my ear and said, "Fuck this shit! This is pissing me off!" I don't know what he did since my eyes were closed, but I could see through my lids that it got darker. When I opened my eyes, the room was completely black.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think the lamp's bulb stopped working."

"Father, if you please excuse me, I have to be getting home. My dad's expecting me." The priest let out a sigh and told me it was fine. I gave him back his rosary and left the room. At long last, we can go home. I couldn't wait to go home and make out with Pazuzu.


	11. The Secret's Out

I'm gonna do something different in this chapter. This will all be in 3rd person and it takes place at the school. This is where you'll be attacked with some crazy suspense! This chapter was posted for a reason so please read it! It won't make sense in later chapters if you disregard this. I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed since Father Johnson and Korey had spoken about the strange behavior the teenager was going through. The principal, the teachers, and the priest were in their conference room, discussing several issues about the school. The topics ranged from fundraisers to test scores and any other issue that needed to be resolved. When they were through with this part of the meeting, Father Johnson stood up from his chair. Everyone looked over at him, wondering what he had to say.<p>

"Is there something you'd like to discuss, Father?" the principal asked.

"Everyone, there's something I think we should all be aware of." The sisters looked at each other as the principal stared hard at the priest. Whatever it was he had to say must be pretty big to bring up in front of everyone.

"And what would that be, Father?" the principal asked. Father Johnson pulled out a video tape from his suitcase. Everyone looked at in curiosity. The tape was blank with a white strip of paper on one side of it. Writing that wasn't easily readable from a distance was written on that white strip. It was a recording.

"I have proof that one of the students attending this school is possessed." Everyone, even the principal himself, stared at the priest in horror and astonishment. To say that a student is possessed puts everyone there in shock. Several of the teachers silently prayed to themselves or did the formation of the cross.

"Sir, will you allow me to play this tape for everyone?" The principal nodded at him and moved aside to show the small TV set behind him. The priest walked to the TV and slipped the tape into the VCR. Everyone gathered around to see the image slowly go from fuzzy to a clear picture of the inside of the priest's office. The camera was placed on one of the bookshelves, possibly hidden between a few books. In this position, it showed the room from the priest's point of view if he were standing. It was also tilted downward so that it showed part of the floor around the desk.

On the screen, everyone watched as Korey entered the room and waited to be seated in front of the priest. They listened to the conversation between the priest and teenager.

"Did you hear that?" Father Johnson asked quietly.

"What? What do you hear?" a teacher asked. The priest stopped the tape and rewound it a little. Before he pressed play, he told everyone, "Disregard our conversation. Listen closely to the background noise." He pressed play and everyone strained their ears to hear what Father Johnson had heard. Faintly, they could hear what sounded like someone laughing like a madman.

"Do you hear it now?" he asked after everyone looked at the screen in shock.

"Did you hear this during your conversation with him?" one of the teachers questioned. He shook his head and explained that he only heard the laughter after looking at the tape.

"Now, watch what happens when I made him do some Hail Mary's." Everyone watched as the boy took the rosary and began his first Hail Mary. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared behind him. It barely took any form but a tall blotchy shadow. It also appeared to have what looked like arms that circled around the teen's neck as if holding onto him. Then, soft groaning could be heard as Korey continued to pray. His face shriveled up in displeasure as the shadow continued to moan in pain.

The staff stared in horror and wonder at the screen. It was obvious that the shadowy figure holding onto Korey was a demon. But the way Korey reacted once the groaning began gave away that he was aware of the demon inside him. The expression on his face not only showed that he heard the wretched creature but something else. Almost like he felt its pain.

"And, finally, look at the corner of the screen where the plug to the lamp is," Father Johnson commanded. Everyone averted their eyes to the bottom right corner of the screen. After awhile of Korey reciting his Hail Mary's the black shadow moved over to the plug and jerked it out of its socket. The lamp's dim light extinguished and the whole screen went black. They all listened to the last bits of the conversation and watch as Korey exited the room. The shadow was nowhere within the room.

Father Johnson took out the tape as the sisters and principle slowly and silently went back to their seats. The priest returned to his seat and put the tape back in his suitcase.

"Sir, I would like to ask you if I can go to a more experienced priest to expel the demon from this boy's body."

"I can't allow that." Everyone looked at the principal in utter shock except for the priest who looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"But- Sir! We can't just let him walk around with a demon inside him!"

"You need _solid evidence_ to have an exorcism preformed. That tape isn't enough to prove anything."

"What about the past weeks where he spoke perfect Latin, lashed out at everyone, and spat vulgar things to his teachers? Isn't that proof enough?"

"No. That doesn't always prove whether a person is possessed or not. There are other ways to test this." The principal lifted his rosary and pulled out a Bible.

"Have you tried these?" The priest stared at him, not able to speak for a moment.

"That won't work," one of the sisters spoke up. It was Korey's teacher in Bible studies.

"How do you know this?" the principal asked.

"That child rarely ever wears a rosary. He stares blankly at the pages in the Holy Bible. He's even admitted that he isn't devoted to his own religion."

"So the boy brought this upon himself," one of the other teachers stated.

"No," the Bible studies teacher continued, "That's not why."

"What do you mean? Sin attracts bigger sin. Therefore, he brought this upon himself."

"That's not how things work. Demons only possess those who are devoted to their religion. They never possess sinners."

"Then how did this happen? If he's not devout and full of sin, then how in God's name is he possessed?" The room grew quiet as they all wondered to themselves about this strange mystery. Father Johnson still wanted to persist in getting Korey exorcised. The principal refused him any opportunity to do so, reminding him he needed more proof in order to do this. The angered priest eventually gave up but decided he would try to find better proof whenever he got the opportunity.

Before any of them could get up and go home, the principal gave them a stern warning.

"What we saw does not leave this room. If word gets out that this boy is possessed, we won't just spread panic among the students. We may provoke the demon within him and cause it to make things worse for both us and him. Do all of you understand?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. They were then dismissed and decided to go home. The priest, though, stood outside of the school and glared at it in anger.

"I don't care what you say. Even if I have to do it myself, I'll make sure to rip that demon out of his body."


	12. Close Call

"Pazuzu, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see very soon."

"And why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's too funny for words."

If you must ask, Pazuzu started talking to me in Bible study about something funny he caught onto the other day. It had something to do with my teacher in that class. Apparently it's too funny for him to simply explain in words.

He told me to go to the chapel and wait in the confession booth until I saw the principal. He said that someone will be accompanying him, though he didn't say who. I sat on the cold seat in the confession booth. It felt like forever for the principal to come in. As Pazuzu said, there was someone with him.

"Isn't that my teacher for Bible study?" I asked.

"Yep," he chuckled. We saw them stand in front of the gigantic crucifix and talk about something quietly. I wasn't able to hear them but sat there in wonder. I was kind of curious as to why they were here together and talking so low. It's not like they knew there was some bored teenager spying on them for no reason at all.

They turned and walked to Father Johnson's office. My eyes followed them as they disappeared from view of the confession booth. I then heard the faint sound of a door being opened and closed.

"Follow them," Pazuzu ordered.

"Why?"

"You'll see." I sighed before slowly coming out of the confession booth. I walked quietly to the priest's office and stood in front of it.

"Open the door a little."

"No! They'll hear me!"

"Trust me, they won't hear you." Sometimes I wonder why I do whatever he says.

I opened the door a crack and almost gasped loudly at what I saw. The principal and the sister were making out! I think I saw him slip the tongue too!

"You see what I mean?" Pazuzu laughed loudly. I covered my mouth to stifle my chuckle. To think, these teachers get onto us about doing bad things when they do it anyways. Even if they are adults, this is a principal and a nun! I thought they were suppose to be pure!

I stood there staring at them for several moments as they continued to make out. Pazuzu suggested we leave which I happily agreed to. I was kind of getting tired of staring at them. Pazuzu probably just wanted us to have our own make out session.

But as I turned around, I came face to face with Father Johnson. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, staring hard at me through his glasses.

"I just came here to get some holy water." His expression changed slightly but it felt as if he was looking past me.

"Very well. I'll help you fill up a bottle."

"Ugh, that's not necessary. I can do it."

"You can't if you don't have a bottle." At this point, we've made it in front of the giant crucifix. I stared up at him in shock. I may not carry a rosary but how does he know I don't carry my bottle of holy water anymore? No one's noticed that.

"How did you-" He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled out his own bottle.

"Demons don't carry around holy objects!" He then sprinkled the water on me and said something in Latin. Pazuzu screamed out in pain as the water continued to be poured on us. He ended up taking over and looked up at Father Johnson in hatred. He growled at him through gritted teeth before taking my free hand and squeezing the priest's nuts. The old man stopped what he was doing and backed up, clutching his crushed balls.

Pazuzu had slowly recovered from the holy water but glared at Father Johnson.

"You stupid bitch," he muttered, "Just wait 'til I get a hold of you."

"No, Pazuzu," I urged, "Let's get out of here."

"Fine." He looked over at the priest clutching his nuts and said, "You won't be so lucky next time, motherfucker."

We ran out of the chapel and into the hallway, Pazuzu still in control over my entire body. It wasn't until we heard footsteps behind us that we realized Father Johnson was following us.

"Get back here demon!"

"Dammit! The old bastard doesn't give!" He took off again towards the exit. We ran outside onto the sidewalk but not to my house. Pazuzu started running off into a completely different direction.

"Pazuzu! Where are we going?"

"I'm going to try and lose him!" He led the priest into the park where several people stared in confusion at us. Pazuzu was frantically looking around for something until he spotted a small walkway bridge. It connected two parts of land over the huge pond in the park. I was afraid of what he had in mind.

Without another word, Pazuzu grabbed the rail and jumped over it. He twisted under the bridge and pressed his hands and feet against each side of the pieces of wood under the bridge.

"Sorry Korey but I've gotta do this," Pazuzu said as he dropped my backpack into the pond. It landed in the water with a huge splash. My backpack only had a Bible in there which helped weigh it down for a moment. It floated out from under the bridge as we heard footsteps running above us.

"Where'd he go?" Pazuzu clamped a hand over his mouth to silence our breathing. We waited to hear him go away and turn back to the school. It seemed like forever until we heard his footsteps walk off the bridge and disappear. Pazuzu let his hand go back to the side of the bridge and let out a sigh of relief. I too breathed out a relieved sigh and looked down at the water with Pazuzu.

"Hey, Pazuzu."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know we could fit under this bridge?"

"I didn't. I just assumed I could do this and not have any major complications."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You don't plan ahead."

"You bet your sweet ass I don't." I blushed at that weird comment.

"So, Pazuzu."

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get down from here?" He was quiet for a long time, just staring at the water.

"… I have no fucking clue…" I sighed loudly seeing our odd predicament. It's well into November and we're above freezing cold water that'll give us hypothermia. Maybe if we slowly slip under the bridge to the grass, we'll make it without getting wet.

Just when I was about to suggest this, Pazuzu lets go of the edges and we both plunge into the water. He surfaces and grabs the strap to my backpack before swimming back to land.

"Okay, now let's go home," he said cheerfully, as if the water didn't effect him.

"Pa-Pazuzu! What the fuck?"

"I got bored and decided to get the bullshit over with."

"We could've done it differently and not have gotten wet!"

"My plan is better." He's so stubborn, I swear.

"Doesn't the water and cold temperature bother you?"

"I've faced worse weather than this. Hell, I slept with the windows opened in the dead of winter!" I chuckle at him as he continued to walk out of the park and towards my house. I was happy it was Friday again. I was ready to relax and forget about what just happened. I also want to get out of these wet clothes.


	13. Forbidden Act

All right before we continue, let me warn you that this chapter contains a _**LEMON**_. If you don't like that stuff then don't read. Everyone else I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>We walked through the front door, still dripping went from the pond. We hadn't seen the priest when returning home so we both assumed he went back to the school. Now that he knows I'm possessed, this could get really bad. We were fortunate enough to escape from him. If he had caught us there'd be no doubt what he'd do to Pazuzu.<p>

After the door was closed, Pazuzu let me regain control. I was immediately hit with an unbearable chill throughout my whole body. Even if it was warm in the house, I was so cold.

I dropped my backpack on the floor in front of the door and go into the living room. The fireplace already had a nice glowing fire in it. I sat in front of it and did my best to absorb all the heat. My jacket was pulled off me by unseen hands and thrown aside. A blanket was then wrapped around me tightly and Pazuzu's arms materialized around me.

"Feel better?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, blushing from either the heat warming my cheeks, or Pazuzu being extremely close to me. He held me tighter and kissed my cheek. I moved my head and kissed him on the lips. When he kissed back, it felt different. It was wetter, hotter, and he started nibbling on my bottom lip a few minutes later. I opened my mouth and his tongue went into my mouth quickly. He was devouring my mouth like there was no tomorrow.

I ended up leaning backwards with Pazuzu not letting go of my mouth. I laid on the floor with Pazuzu on top of me and not giving up on the wild make out session. This was making me feel very warm inside. It was way different than the other times we kissed or made out. This was lustful and a little aggressive.

I pushed Pazuzu away and inhaled deeply. That lasted a bit too long than I thought it would. I stared up at Pazuzu, panting as he stared back at me.

"Was that too much for you?"

"No." He looked down at me for a moment before leaning down and kissing the side of my neck near my ear. The tip of his tongue licked the spot before he started nibbling on it lightly. A moan slipped out of my mouth as he continued to nibble at my flesh. He stopped suddenly and asked very softly, "Are you still cold, Korey?"

I looked up at him with pleasure in my eyes and my face flushed. I know where this is going and, honestly, I don't want it to stop.

"Yes," I answered, "I'm still cold." He leaned up to my ear and whispered, "I can make you warmer." Then he licked my ear and trailed kisses down to my Adam's apple. Moans escaped me with every contact his lips had with my flesh.

He stopped kissing me for a moment and started removing my tie. Instead of using his fingers he was trying to untie it with his teeth. By some strange way, he was able to untie it from its complicated knot and pull it away from my neck. He took my tie out of his mouth and set it aside.

He then slowly unbuttoned my shirt with his fingers and kissed the exposed skin. His tongue slid over my collarbone before his teeth came down and chewed on it. Each bite and suck he made on it left little red marks on my pale skin. I was so aroused by this I was disappointed when he started licking further down.

My disappointment ceased when Pazuzu's tongue found its way to my right nipple. It teased the small thing until it hardened. Then the mouth enclosed around it and began sucking. I tilted my head back as a wave of pleasure went through me. My moans came out as short gasps. I felt his hand rub up my chest and stop at my left nipple. He pinched it, causing me to shriek out a small scream. He kept pinching at it while sucking on the other, listening to my moans or pain and pleasure.

He stopped doing both suddenly and sat on my lap. He chuckled as I stared up at him.

"I see your nipples aren't the only thing that's hard," he stated, staring down at my crotch. I blushed from slight embarrassment that I had a noticeable boner.

"You're not the only one," he said while lifting up the bottom part of his robe. As the hem rose above his hips, I noticed his penis was also erect. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear, which I assumed was a preference or something demons do. He slipped off the rest of his robe and tossed it away. I stared at his body and marveled its beauty.

He had little to no muscles, his skin was pure white like his face, the texture of his flesh appeared so soft, his penis was about medium sized, and he had a black patch of pubic hair. Just staring at him was making me harder.

Pazuzu chuckled down at me again before getting up on his knees. He was now straddling me and his hands were on the rim of my pants.

"We need to get rid of this," he said seductively. He unbuttoned and unzipped them but pulled both my pants and boxers down quickly. We were now both exposed to each other.

Pazuzu spread my legs apart to where he was now between them. It was a little weird because I wasn't use to this. I also felt awkward having Pazuzu stare at my crotch while doing this. He leaned down to my penis, his warm breath brushing up against it. He kissed the head before putting it into his mouth. His tongue licked on it while sucking, sending waves of pleasure throughout my whole body. I struggled to keep still from his merciless mouth. His hands held my legs down so that I wouldn't move them or escape in any way.

He moved down a little further onto the shaft, his tongue slipping out to lick the remaining. I arched my back at how good this felt. This was unbelievably arousing. I hope he never stops.

He slipped the rest of my penis into his mouth, the head barely able to rub up against his throat. He sucked on it and let his abnormally long tongue wrap around the shaft. My breathing became rapid gasps as my climax was coming to an end.

"C-Co-Coming…! I'm coming, Pazuzu!" I managed to moan out. I let out a scream as I finally came into his mouth. He swallowed and licked up any remaining semen from my penis. He exhaled hot breath onto my penis before releasing his mouth.

He looked down at me for a moment, watching as I tried to regain some of my breath. He raised my legs and forced me to bend my knees. He then brought his face back to mine and kissed me again. It was so wet and lustful but held a hint of sweet love and passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand pressed up against the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Soon enough, I was getting hard again.

Pazuzu pulled away with a trail of our mixed saliva connecting us. I was expecting him to go ahead and enter me but he surprised me. He leaned back down to my pelvic region to where his face was near my butt. I could feel his breath on the entrance to my ass. By the time I raised my head to see what he was doing, I felt his tongue licking my hole. My back arched again to the wet feeling of his tongue.

It wasn't even a minute later that the tip of his tongue entered my ass. The breath I had somehow regained was leaving me in tiny gasps. His tongue slipped in centimeter by centimeter every few seconds until it was all inside. He thrust the tongue in and out very quickly, lubricating the inside as much as possible. Soon his tongue slipped out with his saliva coating the inside of me and leaking out a bit.

Before I could try to catch my breath again, Pazuzu thrust into me roughly. It really hurt and the pain wouldn't go away for awhile. I finally got use to him being inside me. He continued to thrust softly, in and out, trying to not cause me any pain. Eventually, it was feeling good and there was barely any pain. He went a little faster, putting another inch or so inside. Again came the pain as tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't think it would hurt _this_ bad.

Pazuzu leaned forward and licked up my tears while still thrusting painfully inside of me. This comforted me slightly. It showed that he at least cared I was in pain.

After a very long while, Pazuzu was pounding into my rapidly as if there was no tomorrow. It felt really amazing too. I've always imagined what it would feel like to have anal sex but I never knew how pleasurable it would be.

At long last, I reached my climax and came. Shortly afterwards, Pazuzu came inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, his penis still deep within me. We both laid there breathing heavily for several moments. I felt myself growing weak and exhausted to the point of passing out. I guess that's what happened because the last thing I remember was Pazuzu pulling out of me and standing up.

* * *

><p>That was amazing. I haven't had sex in a very long time. Finding someone to possess is one thing but sex? It takes <em>forever<em> to find an interesting sex slave if you truly wish to rape a human. But Korey is different. He's better than some sex slave. Although, I would like to continue doing this with him. As long as that stupid priest stays away and no one else finds out, everything will be okay.

I take control of Korey's body and look around. Those stupid humans that take care of him are still gone. That's the only reason why I bothered to fuck him in front of the fireplace. If they were around it would be different. I would've taken him into his room and ravished him into the wall.

I get up and leave everything were I left it. Korey's clothing is still on him unlike in his conscience were we had sex. The only things truly removed are his jacket and the blanket. The clothes were still pretty wet and cold.

I walked upstairs, not bothering to look for a note to explain the humans' absence. I open the door to his bedroom and enter the room. I love the way the walls look like a deep blood red. It looks better with the curtains drawn.

I walk over to the window and stare through the blinds for a moment. The streets look a little empty for mid-afternoon. Probably because rain is to be expected today. At least that damn priest isn't following us anymore. I hope he doesn't know where Korey lives. If so, there's going to be trouble.

I draw the curtains so that the room is engulfed in darkness, the blood red walls turning into a deeper shade. I strip him to nothing, feeling that his body is awfully cold. I get under the covers and wrap his body up in the comforter. With that I release his body of my control and slip back inside of his spirit.

_Sweet dreams my beautiful mortal…_


	14. Pazuzu Hates Geometry

Okay, completely random title but it sort of goes with the story. This is pretty much just a filler chapter so it doesn't matter if you read it or not. This also contains another LEMON! I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>A week and a half has gone by but there's nothing from the priest yet. He's been around the halls doing his usual thing, but nothing out of the ordinary occured yet. He'd give me a slight glare as I walked by and only that. He hasn't tried coming after us again. I've also avoided consuming any food from lunch. Pazuzu has become paranoid to the point where he doesn't trust anything that goes on at the school.<p>

"This is sooo boring..." Pazuzu complained with a groan. I swear, he acts like a child sometimes.

"Well, it was _your_ idea to dump my lunch all over that girl's lap." _And because of that, I get extra homework in geometry._

"But you said it tasted like shit."

"That's not a reason to pour it on someone."

"What did you expect me to do? Use the trash can?"

"No. I was expecting you to not take over my body."

"Please. You should know me better than that."

"Unfortunately, I don't." He's unpredictable and it's hard to tell what he'll do next.

I turned the page to see I only had five more problems to go before I'm finished.

"Hey, Pazuzu. If you can hang on for a few more minutes, I'll have this done."

"And?" he snickered.

"And maybe we can do a little something afterwards."

"Or..." I lost feeling in my arm and watched as my pencil was thrown across the room. My book closed with my homework smashed inside, and slid off the bed. Suddenly, I was lying on my back with my hands unbuttoning my pants.

"Pazuzu!" I hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he chuckled mischeviously. He pulled down my pants and boxers and pulled out my penis.

"No! Stop! I'm almost down with-"

"It's just five fucking problems. That can wait until we're done." _Selfish bastard,_ I thought to myself.

"Just let me finish it and then we can do this. Sto-" My left hand covered my mouth tightly before I could say another word. My right hand started stroking my penis as a small moan escaped.

"Just be quiet and enjoy it," he muttered into my ear. There was no way I was going to win this and struggling wouldn't help.

My hand went faster as another spark of pleasure ran through me. I leaned my head back and moaned again only for it to be muffled. I was really getting into it now and wanted Pazuzu to go faster. My stifled moans couldn't make that any clearer. Pazuzu stroked me faster, causing me to moan loudly through my hand. I tried yelling out his name but it became inaudible. He continued to jack me off until I reached my climax and came all over my stomach. My hand was taken off my mouth as I breathed heavily for a moment.

The next thing I know, Pazuzu's straddling me and has his robe off. He had a smirk on his face as he lowered his erection on mine, rubbing them together purposely. A shallow moan left me and he stopped. He ripped my shirt off and yanked the rest of my pants down. Then, he turned me onto my stomach and brought me up to my hands and knees.

"Pazuzu, what are you doing?"

"You'll see soon enough, Korey." I feel his finger enter me with some kind of wetness surrounding it. His finger slips in and out with ease due to the wet substance on it. I looked back to see what it was but couldn't.

"Pazuzu... What is that... on your finger...?" I moaned as another finger slipped in with that same slick substance.

"It's lube. I've had it with me for awhile and thought to use it for this situation. Convenient, hmmmmmmm?" A third finger was inserted, making me moan loudly to his satisfaction.

After awhile of fingering me, he removed them and replaced it with his penis. He thrust inside me but continued at a slow pace. I wasn't yet use to him inside me. I guess that's how it's going to be for awhile.

He continued thrusting in and out of me until I let out a slight moan. After a little while, he went faster and brought pain with him. It wasn't as bad as before but it still hurt like hell. But, despite the pain, I found myself moaning softly from it.

"You like pain?" Pazuzu whispered into my ear. I didn't speak but kept moaning softly. He chuckled and muttered, "Such a dirty little Catholic boy..."

He thrusted a little harder into me and inflicted more pain. It wasn't feeling as good anymore but I still found myself moaning. Eventually, he started going extremely fast, mixing pain and pleasure together inside me. I was screaming out his name while holding onto the head board for dear life. I have no idea how long we've been doing this or when he intends to stop. What I do know is that I'm reaching my limits.

"Pa-Pazuzu! I'm about to-" Before I could say any more, I came. A few minutes later, Pazuzu came inside of me with a groan. He slipped out of me and let me fall onto my bed, breathing heavily. He laid down beside me and just stared for a long time. After regaining enough oxygen, I asked, "What is it?"

He blinked at me before eventually saying, "I just realized something."

"And what's that?"

"You're not going to finish those problems tonight." I glared at him after realizing that as well.

"Great..."

"Oh well, it's just geometry. It's not like you're going to need it."

"Except if I want to pass the class."

"It's still not necessary."

"You just say that because you can't figure the problems out."

"I'm a demon not a fucking mathmatician." I sighed and tried to relax for a moment.

"Korey!" we heard Vickie's voice from the other end of the door, "Time for supper!"

"Son of a fucking bitch!" I yelled into the pillow. Pazuzu sighed before disappearing.

"You'd better change clothes before going down. I don't think they want to know about the stains."


	15. Impossible

A shocking twist in the story! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>A month passed by and everything was the same. Pazuzu and I were still so much in love, the priest staied away, and I was prone to sudden possessions by him at random moments. Nothing was really amiss besides the paranoia of the priest getting to us. He seemed to be avoiding us as well. Not out of fear, though. There was a different reason.<p>

It's Saturday morning and I woke up feeling horrible. I felt sick, I was sweating, I didn't want to move at all, and I felt like I wanted to puke. It was awful.

"How did I end up so sick?" I groaned.

"I don't know. Maybe you staied outside too long yesterday."

"But it was only for twenty minutes and I had my jacket on." It was the middle of December so it was really cold outside. Although, me being a kid thought that going outside with no scarf or gloves would be okay. But I don't think this caused my cold.

"I feel like shit," I groaned out again.

"Maybe you should get something to drink. Maybe eat something?"

"I don't feel like getting up."

"Then I'll do it for you." Pazuzu took control of me and got out of bed. As soon as he got outside of the room, he stopped suddenly. He just stood there in the hallway and stared into space.

"Oh boy," he mumbled.

"What? What is it?" My body regained control and I realized I was about to vomit. I ran into the bathroom, kneeled down to the toilet, and threw up the contents in my stomach. It burned as it went up my esophagus and escaped my mouth. It tasted so gross, almost as worse as Pazuzu's puke. I threw up three more times before it finally ended. I laid my head on my arm and panted loudly. Never in my life had I thrown up so much. Whatever illness this is, I hope it passes soon.

I put my hand on the lever to flush but stopped as soon as I looked into the toilet. My eyes widen at what was inside. Mixed within the brown substance was a bunch of red. It wasn't thick or appeared chunky, but liquified. It had to blood.

I sat there, speechless, frightened, not knowing what to do. My body started shaking and I couldn't make it stop. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't have the will to look behind me and see who it was.

"Korey, what's wrong?" It was Vickie. She probably heard me from downstairs and decided to see what was up.

I still couldn't move from my spot on the floor. She walked behinf me, peered into the toilet, and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my God, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just threw up and realized there was blood."

"Get up. You're going to the hospital." She helped me up and led me back to my room to get dressed. We then went to the car and she drove me to the hospital in town.

I was really scared. What if I have some weird disease? Or could it be cancer? Maybe there's something wrong in my body that I'm not aware of. Or is this another effect of being possessed? My heart was racing, I was panting, my body started shaking again, and I was sweating from fear.

We make it to the hospital, where Vickie tells the receptionist about what happened in the bathroom. We were taken to a doctor and I was asked to do a few tests. I had to give them some of my blood and a urine sample to see what was wrong. Then, we waited in the room, wondering what could be going on inside me. Through this whole time, Pazuzu was silent. He was so quiet that I forgot he was there for a moment. His silence was terrifying. When he was quiet it meant that he was hiding something.

The doctor came back with some papers and had a confused look on his face. He looked at me strangely, almost as if he was wondering about something. Then, he cleared his throat, preparing to tell us the results.

"So, this morning you were feeling ill, threw up, and there was blood?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't know why it happened, though."

"Well, you are sick but it's not life threatening." That was a relief. But that still doesn't explain the blood.

"There's another thing we found out during the tests."

"What is it?" The doctor looked up at me and stared for a moment.

"You're a biological male, correct?"

"Yeah. What kind of question is that?"

"You're going to find out... At least another nine months."

"Wait, what? I don't understand what you're saying." He went quiet and looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. The stillness within the room was deafening. I couldn't stand all the silence.

"Doctor, just tell me what is wrong with me. Am I going to die?"

"No. You won't die."

"Then what is it?" He looked me straight in the eyes with a very serious expression.

"You're pregnant." I stared at him with wide eyes. I was hoping that I misheard him somehow. I was hoping I tuned in on some other doctor telling this to someone else. This couldn't be possible. I'm a boy! Boys cannot get pregnant.

Before I could even say anything or comment back, my dad and Nathaniel walked in. I tuned everyone out as Vickie explained what the doctor had said. I wasn't able to talk or answer any questions asked. I was in too much shock to do or say anything. Everything was absract and distorted beyond reality. The line between what's real and what's impossible was blurred.

"...out it?" I heard the doctor's voice again and snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"The baby. What are you going to do about it?" I wasn't thinking about what to do with it. Now is not the time to think about it. I'm still going through shock that I got pregnant.

"I don't know right now. I have to think this over."

"Okay. When you figure out what you want to do, come back here and we'll talk."

"You're not going to make this a big deal, are you?"

"No. Your father already said to keep this quiet. Just go home and get some rest." We left the hospital and had an awkward ride home. Dad drove me back home in his car and asked questions. He asked how it happened, if I had sex, who it was if I did, if they'd take responsibility of it, etc. I didn't know how to answer any of his questions without telling him I'm possessed. I just sat there and kept quiet through the whole trip.

As soon as I got home, I went to bed. All this excitement had tired me out and I feel so stressed. Hopefully, Pazuzu and I can talk about this. The reason I'm pregnant has to do something with him possessing me. That's the only way it could've happened.

I fell asleep and woke up three hours later. There was something wrong. I actually had a dream when I fell asleep. I stopped having dreams when Pazuzu and I started talking to each other inside my unconscious body. He didn't do anything to me while I was asleep. He still doesn't talk to me either. It's like he's avoiding me or refusing to communicate with me.

_What are you doing to me, Pazuzu? You can't leave me now._


	16. Misunderstanding

The answers to the strange pregnany are revealed!

* * *

><p>It only took three days for me to lose it. Pazuzu didn't make a sound ever since we all found out I was pregnant. He never uttered a word or complained about a single thing. Even when I returned from school with a bunch of homework he didn't say a word. I was really afraid that he was avoiding me because of the baby.<p>

I figured out why the doctors won't say anything about me getting pregnant. My dad paid them a good sum to keep quiet. He says it's because he doesn't want me to be put through so much stress with the public and the media. Honestly, I think he wants it hidden because it's embarrassing. I think he's ashamed of me too.

The only possible way to get pregnant is by having sex with another male. This isn't a miracle child by God and knows it. Even though he has no clue how it could've happened (both getting pregnant and fiinding the time to have sex), he realizes I had sex with another boy. I think he's ashamed that his one and only son is gay.

I'm still not sure what to do with the baby. I don't want to abort because it feels wrong. This child, though it shouldn't be here, deserves to have a life. I can't just destroy it because I'm a boy or that its father is a demon. But, I don't know if I should keep it. I wanted to talk to Pazuzu about it but he won't speak to me. It's driving me crazy!

I stare into the bathroom mirror this evening. So much had happened in the past several months. The things that went on between us should've never happened, but they did. And... I'm really happy that he possessed me. We've gone through a lot of trouble and scares to keep his existance inside me a secret. Now, there's something else inside me just like him that can't be kept a secret. That's what I'm scared of the most.

I've heard that incubi and even sucubi have the ability to make a human pregnant. The child being half human and half demon comes out deformed. I'm afraid of what everyone's going to think once the child's born. Who knows what it'll look like? Once their eyes fix upon it, they'll see that something's terribly wrong. The doctors could go on about the medical deformities of new borns, but how long will it take them to realize it's much more?

I put my hand on my stomach. It's probably no more than a month old inside. I think the cells start developing to try and make a fetus. I don't know. The thought of something growing inside me right now is a little scary. I know I'm going to have to go through a C-section, but how will I know when its ready to come out? Women know by contractions and their water breaking. This is all confusing and scary.

But what's more important at the moment is trying to talk to Pazuzu. I've tried to do it normally by talking aloud to myself. No response. I've tried to provoke him with holy objects but couldn't bring myself to do it. It wasn't because he would usually take control of me to stop myself. I didn't want to hurt him or the child. Plus, it's a little harsh trying to do that in an attempt to make him talk. I felt awful considering such an awful thing.

I ran out of ideas on getting him to speak. It was hopeless now. It makes me wonder why he doesn't just leave this body. He probably could do that if he wanted.

My eyes shifted to parts of the sink for no real reason. It wasn't until I spotted a hand mirror that my eyes stopped. It was Vickie's mirror that she bought after figuring out the other one "mysteriously went missing." I wrap my hand around the handle and look into the reflection. I remembered using this to talk to Pazuzu near the beginning of the possession. At that time this was to see if I could find out why he chose to possess me. Maybe it'll work again.

I go into my room with the mirror, laid on my bed, and put the mirror above my face. This was the only thing I could think of. I this doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do.

"Pazuzu," I muttered, "I know you're still in there. Please speak to me." They was no response, no reaction. It was still quiet for another minute or so. Tears started welling in my eyes. I can't take this anymore.

"This is about the baby, isn't it? Do you even want it? If you don't want it then just tell me. Why are you avoiding me? Answer me!" The mirror flew out of my hand and hit the wall again. My body went numb again and I felt so warm and tingly inside. Soon enough, I saw the form of Pazuzu sitting at the end of the bed with his back turned to me.

"Pazuzu?" I asked quietly.

"You want answers, right?"

"Yes, I do." Pazuzu turned around to face me back didn't move from his spot. I crawled to him and sat down in front of him. I could see uncertainty, seriousness, and resentment in his eyes. I wonder what had been going through his mind these past few days.

"I assume you already know how you got pregnant," he stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. Having sex with a demon no matter what the gender of the human is."

"Yes. Even though you are a boy, having sex with a demon causes things to happen."

"Did you know I was pregnant before the results came in?"

"I believe so. I felt something forming inside you but I didn't know what it was at first. Then I felt the puke coming up."

"So, you let me take control in order for me to successfully release the puke?"

"Yes. But, just like you had, I freaked out when I saw the blood."

"Was the blood a sign of the child developing inside me?"

"No. It represents either a medical problem within your body, or a womb is finished sealing a child that is growing."

"I have a womb now?"

"It's to give it food and nurishment just like a woman who is born with a womb. But the way a demon baby grows is much different than a human baby. Instead of it taking time to form the body, the body's already there. It's more like a very tiny baby that will get bigger as time goes on."

"So, the baby has everything with it? It just needs to grow?"

"Along with the other things like heartbeat and a brain and stuff."

"So I souldn't worry about the blood?"

"No. It was just the baby's way of telling us 'hey, I'm here!'" We were both quiet for a moment until I thought about my next question.

"So... Whay were you avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you. Part of me was thinking about the situation, the other was worried about the baby."

"Why were you worried?"

"I've heard many rumors about demon bred children. I've heard that no matter what type of demon you are, the child will always end up deformed. But, for certain ones there's a reason why they end up deformed."

"What do you mean?"

"Incubi and sucubi children are deformed because the demon parent is not really as beautiful as the human would believe. The child shows the demon parent's true form at birth. But for demons that possess humans..." He trailed off as if trying to find the right words to say.

"What's going to happen to it?" I asked calmly.

"The more I do demonic activity and use your body, the more demonic the child will appear. It'll look so much like me once it's born."

"That's why you haven't talked to me for three days?"

"Yes. I thought that maybe you'd prefer a more normal looking child."

"Pazuzu, I don't care how it looks. I'd feel happy just knowing that it's a part of both of us." Pazuzu smiles at me and pulls me into an embrace. I feel so much better now that I know he's not trying to stay away from me. But one thing got to me.

"Hey, Pazuzu?"

"Yes, Korey?"

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes." I hugged him tighter with a few tears in my eyes.

"Thank you so much." I'm so happy now that we're actually going to have a family. It's going to be scary, there'll be some challenges, but I'm sure we can both get through this pregnancy.


	17. Creed

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been going through some things with home and school, but things are looking up. I'll try to update a little more often and not delay for a month or two (again, I am _really_ sorry!).

NOTE: Creed does not belong to me, she belongs to StarFang.

* * *

><p>There's something about shoppong for baby stuff that makes me kind of excited. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe it's because the other guest bedroom will belong to the child. Or maybe because when Vickie picks an item, Pazuzu makes rude but funny comments about it. It's probably because Pazuzu and I are in occult shop looking for a gift for our child.<p>

"What about this book on Wicca?" I asked him in a whisper.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What is it?"

"What is on the cover of that book?" I stared at the pentagram draw on the cover.

"A pentagram."

"And do you know what that's used for?" _Protection against evil. How could I forget?_

"I'm sorry Pazuzu." I put the book back and pick up a ouija board. It looked more old fashion than my old one.

"What about this?"

"Hmmmmm, that would be a good present. It's not like it'll get possessed since it's half demon."

"Yeah, unlike me." We both chuckled at the reason why he's in my body. This'll be a very funny story to tell our child when it grows up.

I pay for the ouija board while getting a very weird look from the cashier. She was staring at me with fear and concern in her eye. I wasn't sure why she was doing that until Pazuzu hissed in my ear.

"She's psychic. She knows I'm inside you. Let's get out of here." I take the plastic bag with the board in it and exit the store. I hate it when people know Pazuzu's inside me. It makes things complicated.

Speaking of which, still nothing from that priest. Pazuzu thinks he's plotting something. Honestly, I think he's just paranoid. Maybe the priest second guesses that I'm really possessed. Or maybe it's because he can't do anything about it. You have to gather evidence of a possession before getting the high priest to approve of an exorcism. It's just like convicting someone. You need evidence that they did it in order for the judge to have them locked up. Without any proof you can't do anything.

We're walking along the sidewalk when Pazuzu makes me stop by taking control over my legs. I almost fell over but he took full control before I could fall. I have no idea why he decided to do this.

"Pazuzu, what is it?"

"Stay quiet for a second." He turned around and stared at the stranger behind us. I couldn't tell if it was a male or a female. The stranger wore a long black trench coat with the hood covering half of their face, a red shirt, black pants, and combat boots. The figure stood there with no expression and had their hands in their coat pockets. Why in the hell are we being followed by this person?

"Who are you?" Pazuzu asked them. They still stood there, no gestures made, not a sound escaping them, no movement at all.

"Don't fuck with me! Tell me who you are!" This time the stranger chuckled deeply at him. Pazuzu was starting to get mad and I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"You sonofabitch! Tell me who you are right now before I pound your fucking head into the motherfucking sidewalk!"

"Would you really do that to an old friend, Pa-zuh-zuh?"

"Wait, I know that voice." The stranger pulls off their hood to reveal a feminine face with long black hair. She smirked at Pazuzu and chuckled again.

"You stupid bitch, Creed! I told you to never call me that!"

"But your expression's so entertaining when you're mad." The woman walks up to us with an amused grin on her face.

"So, this is where you've been all this time," she commented after looking at my body, "It's kind of strange."

"What is?"

"That you've been in this kid's body for months and there's nothing wrong with his body. Well, except that your face is covering his."

"No, he just looks very similar to me."

"Show me."

"Hell no. You're going to try and tempt him with your contracts and shit."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"No." She became quiet and stared at him for a moment. It was almost as if she were staring through Pazuzu and right at me.

"He knows."

"Knows what?"

"Don't act naïve. I can see him in there staring right at me. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. It's none of your business anyways."

"What all demons do is my business. Now tell me what you did to him." Pazuzu looked around to see if anyone was around. There weren't many people outside today. He looked back up at Creed and they both shared their own serious glares.

"How about we take a walk to the park?" Pazuzu suggested.

"As long as I get an explanation." We walked off to the park in silence and stopped at the little bridge we jumped off of to escape the priest. While staring down at the water below us, Pazuzu began telling Creed our story from the possession to now.


	18. A Future for Three

Here's the next exciting chapter! This mysterious woman will be explained. Also, Pazuzu and Korey will be faced with a problem they didn't anticipate until now. What will be their solution? I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's going to get really good very soon, so hold on!

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?" Creed remarked after Pazuzu finished the story.

"Yeah. No lie either. Everything I just said had really happened."

"Pazuzu, you know that's against the rules. If Lucifer gets wind of this-"

"He's not going to." He glares at Creed as she stares back at him.

"Okay, your secret's safe. You better not tell any other demons if you want this to go unnoticed."

"Yeah. I have to do something with that fucking priest, though."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing so far. But I swear, if he forces me away from Korey, I'm going to break his fucking neck until it hangs off his shoulders."

"All I can say is be careful. Priests know how to destroy us."

"I know." I was very relieved to know that Creed is going to be keeping our secret. Although, what she said about Lucifer finding out was pretty scary. I don't want to imagine what he'd do to us if he ever discovered this. Punishment carried out by the Devil himself is way worse than having the priest deal with us.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Creed asked suddenly. Pazuzu looked at her, probably in confusion.

"What? The baby?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do with it?"

"We're going to keep it." Creed raised an eyebrow at him. She looked at him as if he just said something really bizarre.

"You sure you want to do that?" she asked a bit cautiously.

"Of course. Even if it comes out fucked up, we're keeping it."

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said, her eyes narrowing, "What about your future?" Pazuzu turned his whole body to face her. It's obvious that she's hinting at something we completely overlooked.

"What are you getting at, Creed?"

"I mean, what's going to become of all you in the afterlife? Eventually, someone's going to figure it out." A very strange and awkward silence spread between us. I don't think either of us had time to think about our makes me really concerned about the baby now. Half-human and half-demon. Naturally, you'd assume it would go to Hell for being part demon. But... Creed's right. If we all end up in Hell, somehow, what'll the rest of the demon race think? What _will_ Lucifer do to us because of what we did?

"I'll figure that out when it happens," Pazuzu finally answered after a brief silence, "We've got many years until that happens." Creed looked at him very seriously. If it were possible, her eyes narrowed even more. This was not the answer she was hoping to hear.

"Pazuzu, I know you don't like to plan ahead, but this isn't something you can just blow off until it happens."

"I know this."

"Then think about what to do before something bad happens."

"Nothing _bad_ is going to happen."

"You can't see the future."

"And neither can you."

"But I at least have a plan in case the worst actually happens." The two stared each other down the only way demons could. It was pretty freaky, especially with Creed's red eyes glaring right through me. She wasn't looking at us with hate, though. In fact, I think she was staring at me rather than Pazuzu. Her eyes held concern and it seemed like she was trying to tell me to talk some sense into Pazuzu. I don't know if I can fulfill her request.

"That's you, Creed," Pazuzu scoffed, "I asure you that Korey, the baby, and I will be fine."

"Fine," she said calmly, now regaining her composure. She looks up at the sky for a moment before turning away from us, and walking in the direction we came.

"Making more mischief, Creed?"

Without turning around, she replied, "I've got people to see, contracts to make, humans to corrupt. The usual."

"Be sure to bring a gift for a new born when you get the chance." She stops for a moment and turns her head around so we can see a smirk on her face.

"I'll think of something," she says with a wink.

"And I don't mean any of your stupid contracts!" She laughs loudly and continues walking.

"Ah, Pazuzu! You never let me have any fun!"

Then, right before our eyes, she disappeared into the shadow of a tree. I stared in wonder as Pazuzu let me regain control.

"Pazuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that's an old friend of mine. Her name is Creed but she's titled The Contractor. She's also a shape shifter but takes on a female appearance. Something about being more appealing to the eye or something like that. She goes around making mortals or other creatures sign her many contracts. Fortunately for us, she's really good at keeping secrets as well."

"Wow, she must be pretty reliable then."

"Oh yeah, everyone trusts her. She takes everything to the grave, so to speak."

"That's good. As long as she doesn't try to trick me into signing anything."

"She better fucking not. I'll kick her fucking ass if she does." I chuckled at this, almost wishing I could hold his hand right now.

Suddenly, I felt a small movement in my belly. It wasn't painful or rough. This was a soft brush against my stomach.

"Hey, Pazuzu. Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I felt it." I put my hand on my stomach. It was only about five months but we felt the baby kick.


	19. Birth of a Half Breed

As the title implies, Pazuzu and Korey's child is born! But, they're all about to realize that it's not going to be such a happy ending. Your least favourite character is back and he has plans of his own for the arrival of the child. But first, he has a little surprise for the happy couple. I hope you guys enjoy!

**WARNING:** If you have a weak stomach or are faint at heart, you may want to read at your own risk. Especially if your mind tends to wander to places that make your stomach hurl.

* * *

><p>As my due date was drawing close, I realized why women say they go through hell during pregnancy. Though a period never occured (thank God), I did have to go through random mood swings, unimaginable pain in my stomach when the baby moved weirdly, I ate a lot of food that was prepared in weird or revolting ways, and my stomach grew bigger through each passing week. I do not want to go through this <em>EVER<em> again!

Despite the tortures of pregnancy, I can't wait to see our baby. We went to the doctor weeks ago to see what the sex of the baby would be. He said it's going to be a boy. Pazuzu and I couldn't be any happier. We've spent a few hours coming up with a name after we heard this. We decided on naming him Dante which means "lasting" in Latin. We chose this name for him because we thought it suited the situation. Also because Pazuzu insisted on a Latin name.

Through the remaining months of my pregnancy, I've managed to get away with hiding the fact that I'm a pregnant male. Everyone at school assumes that I've put on weight. Even the neighbors or my dad's friends think it's just a simple weight problem, or my hormones. Won't everybody be surprised when it all "mysteriously vanishes" and I have something else in return? We haven't even come up with a good enough story to explain why Dante's here.

I was hoping to go into labor before school started back up. I just wanted to get this over with before my classmates became suspicious. Unfortunately, the baby's still inside me and I've been at school for half a week. Although, I think everyone still believes my huge stomach is the result of weight gain, because I keep hearing the word "gluttony" from the students. I'm really hoping that Dante comes out on the weekend.

My thoughts are interrupted by what the English teacher writes on the board: _Tell me about your summer vacation._ Eveyone in the room begins jotting down their adventures on notebook paper while I stare at the board. My summer consisted of me reading many parenting books, arguing with Vickie over little things about Dante, staying inside all day with wayward hunger, and dealing with crazy hormones I never knew I had. I can't write any of this down. I've been told by Dad so many times to never tell anyone what's going on that I remember his voice in my head. For once in my life, I'm being ordered to lie about something even though it's for an important reason.

As soon as I come up with a good, believable story to tell, I pick up my pencil and begin writing. I was only able to write a paragraph of complete crap when a sharp pain went through my abdomen. By sharp pain, I don't think I mean what a woman means by that. It felt like something sharp scraped across my stomach. Or maybe it was something _close to_ the stomach.

"He's coming," was the only thing Pazuzu said before I felt another sharp scrape very close to the first one. It was rougher this time and brought me face down on my desk in pain. I think the teacher noticed because I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and ask, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and slowly stood up.

"I'm feeling really sick," I told her, "I need to call my parents."

"How sick are you?" she asked.

_Do I _really_ need a reason? I'm clutching my fucking stomach and groaning! Doesn't that tell you enough?_

"I think I'm going to throw up." I put my hand over my mouth and tried to look like I was about to vomit all over the classroom. She let me leave and had one of the other student grab my stuff for me.

I walked as quickly as I could to the office. The guy with my books can get over it, I'm not slowing down for anything. I swear, this child is literally trying to claw his way out.

I make it to the office and call Vickie on one of their phones. Dad and Nathaniel will most likely be at work right now, so they may take awhile to get to the school. Vickie, on the other hand, stays at home all day doing who knows what. If she doesn't pick up her phone then there's something wrong.

The phone rang a few times before she decided to pick it up.

"Vickie," I said in a hushed whisper, "He's coming out."

"The baby? How do you know?" I couldn't tell her that I assume little Dante's trying to claw out of my stomach, so I said the next best thing.

"I'm feeling extreme pain in my stomach. It really, _really_ hurts, Vickie."

"O-O-Okay, I'll be right there. Just, um, ugh, stay there and I'll be on my way." She hung up before I could say anything else.

Sitting down in the office wasn't an option. It seemed that any form of movement, besides standing straight, made the pain even worse. The people who worked in the office were giving me weird looks. I explained to them that I'm sick and in extreme pain "for some apparent reason." They tried getting me to sit down but I kept refusing to.

Finally, five excruciating minutes later, Vickie arried. She signed me out and practically dragged me into her car. But, before we reached the double doors to exit the school, something caught my attention. I turned my head and met eyes with the priest, Father Johnson. It was only for a split second but I swear we stared directly at each other. For once, being stared at by the priest was terrifying. His eyes almost seemed to say, "I know."

Vickie began driving to the hospital, trying to remain calm. I kept passing out from the pain. I know this because I'd see Pazuzu in the back seat, and he'd disappear whenever Vickie shook me awake. I have no idea how many times I've passed out. I don't think it's a very good sign either.

We finally reached the hospital where I was rushed away by the doctor who sees me. They numbed me up for the cesarean section but I passed out right after the nurses injected me. Pazuzu stood above me and stared down at me as I laid on the table. I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"What's happening to me?" I asked him. I didn't feel like getting off the table.

"Since you're a boy, the baby can't easily come out of you. He wanted to come out, so instead of pushing out to a non-existant vagina, it seems that Dante wants to claw his way out." I wanted to vomit. Honestly, I thought he would move around to signal it's time for laboring. Even for a half demon child, I never thought he would try to claw his way out.

"I want this to be over," I whisper, tears in my eyes. He rubs my cheek and kisses me.

"It'll be over real soon. I promise."

We stay like this for a long time. Too long. Even though I'm in my subconscious and Pazuzu and I tend to get distracted with the time, it feels like we've been in here longer than a few hours. I almost started to believe that I died during the laboring, but that would mean Pazuzu would be released from my body. Still, we've staid in here for far too long.

"Pazuzu. Can you tell what's going on with my body right now?"

"You're unconscious. Those doctors have you hooked up to a few machines."

"Am I dying?"

"No! Your body's just resting up from the brutal labor."

"Oh... Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say you're not going to be at school for awhile." I groaned. It looks like I'm going to begin this school year off with a bad start.

Time ticked by ever so slowly. Pazuzu and I spent the hours wondering what Dante will look like. I don't think either of us really cares, as long as he comes out healthy. I just want to wake up so I can see him and hold him.

At long last, I got what I wished for. I was slipping back into consciousness, Pazuzu fading away before my eyes. Although, since I was just waking up, my vision was pretty weird. Probably from being injected by so much medicine within the past... How long was I out?

My line sight became less blurry but my head was still groggy. I could clearly see that I was in a white room with a few monitors hooked up to me. The last bits of remaining sunlight streamed through the closed blinds on the window to my far right. It must be late afternoon or early dusk.

I tried to sit up even if I am a little light-headed. I realized as I tried to slide myself onto my elbows that I couldn't move my arms. They felt like they were tied to the bed. I looked down to see that I was right. So unfortunately right.

It wasn't just my arms that were tied to the bed. My whole body was bound to it with some kind of restraint. Even my chest was forced against the bed!

I forgot about being numb for a second and looked around frantically. There was no one else in the room with me. That's when I heard someone talking in the doorway. I couldn't tell what they were saying. They were so quiet.

I opened my mouth, tried to speak or let out a scream. All that came out was a strained noise, not even close to forming a word. It wasn't even loud enough to get their attention. I was beginning to panic now.

The heart monitor started displaying my great discomfort with a bunch of beeps. The doctor that helped me through the pregnancy and laboring rushed in to see that I was up. He looked at me with uncertainty before inviting someone in. The person that entered the room was the last person I wanted to see today. Father Johnson.

Behind him my dad, Vickie, and Nathaniel came in. They had these weird looks on their faces. I can't really describe them but they all seemed unnerved by something.

I tried to speak again, to ask what was going on. Again, I couldn't make anything come out. Why can't I talk?

"It seems the medicine is doing its job," the doctor said, "He won't be able to talk for awhile."

"Thank you, Dr.," Father Johnson replied, "I suggest you leave now. I don't want you to be caught in the middle of this." Without another word, the doctor left. I struggled with my restraints again, trying to get out of them.

"At last," the priest said in a very stern voice, "It's time to get to some unfinished business." He tapped at the restraint keeping my tightly in place. "Now you can't run away like last time."

He places his suitcase on one of the chairs and turns his back to me. He takes a few things out and hands a few items to Dad, Vickie, and Nathaniel. Dad holds a picture frame of my mom. Vickie wraps a rosary around her left hand and holds the crucifix in her palm. Nathaniel has a Bible and is flipping to a specific scripture the priest requested. The priest has his Bible, crucifix, and holy water.

I groaned softly, tears welling up in my eyes.

_Why? Why now? I just had a baby! It's suppose to be the happiest moment of my life! Why do you have to do this right now?_

I started losing feeling in my chest.

_No..._

My arms went numb, forcing me to stop struggling.

_Please... Don't...!_

My legs became still instead of restless from panic.

_I'm begging you, please!_

The numbness traveled up my neck to my head. Before I could be engulfed in the blackness of my mind, a single tear slid from my eye.

"Pazuzu! Don't!" It was too late. He forced me to sit here in my own body and watch him suffer.

Everyone in the room looked me in shock. I was no longer struggling. No longer trying to get out of my restraints or avoid everyone's eyes. I was no longer in control. Pazuzu turned his head to the priest who looked back at him. He looks nervous but ready to begin the battle.

"Hello, Mathew Johnson," Pazuzu said to him in his low, scratchy voice, "Are we ready to begin the exorcism?"


	20. The Exorcism

Okay, a few warnings for this chapter. 1) If you are religious or are sensitive to anything Christian related, you may want to censor this in your mind as best as you can. 2) The conversations in this chapter are very explicit. I'd suggest you make sure no children are around. Or parents/guardians for that matter. 3) This too has a few brutal moments so, again, if you have a weak stomach, this may sicken you a little.

Also, when I talk about Pazuzu's body, obviously I'm referring to Korey's body. Just to clear up any confussion for this chapter.

Wow... This is a long chapter... Awesome! *jumps in the air in excitement* Haha! Okay, read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The room was quiet for a moment. Everyone but the priest seemed really surprised to hear Pazuzu say Father Johnson's name. He stared intensely at him while Pazuzu glared back. He smirked a little and asked, "Well? Isn't that why you're here?"<p>

"There's one thing I want to know before we begin."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Why did you decide to possess this boy?" Pazuzu started chuckling at this question, getting into his natural demonic manner.

"It wasn't so obvious. Was it?" He chuckled a little louder this time. He was trying to provoke the priest and it was working. He didn't do anything as Pazuzu kept cackling. He stopped for a moment then asked, "And you, Johnson? Why'd you come here? Did you know he was pregnant?"

"I would've assumed he was giving into gluttony if you hadn't of came into his life."

"So you did know?" Pazuzu sneered at this. He didn't sound at all surprised.

"Yes, I did know. And I followed you to this hospital to tell that doctor what was going on. Thankfully, he didn't need as much convincing as I originally thought."

"Hmph, if only all doctors were Atheists," Pazuzu scoffed. Out of nowhere, he started chuckling again. This made the priest suspicious which made Pazuzu chuckle a little harder.

"You know... He was willing."

"Excuse me?"

"When I fucked him. He was willing. He wanted it badly. And guess what?" The priest didn't let him finish. He sprinckled a few drops of holy water onto him, causing Pazuzu to scream and jerk around in pain.

"You didn't let me finish," Pazuzu said in a chilling voice. More holy water was sprinckled on him and he screamed out in terrible pain.

"He liked it! In fact, he loved every single moment! I fucked him so hard, _I_ was the one controlling his legs as he walked." That's when Father Johnson began reading the Lord's Prayer along with Nathaniel. Pazuzu's chest rose as far as it could through the restraints. He was in so much pain, it was hard to watch or listen. But, because he's in control now, I have no choice but to listen to his cries of anguish. I'd rather hear an insane man ramble on about hallucinations than this.

Pazuzu looked over at my dad and glared up into his eyes.

"Hey, Daddy. Did you know your son's a faggot?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to it! Demon's are natural liars!" the priest yelled over Nathaniel's praying.

"And there you go with that 'demons are liars' bullshit! You don't know who we are!"

"I know that you are a sinful creature that abandoned God."

"Sin! You don't even know what _that_ is! You don't know what true sin is until you've indulged in it. Swallowed it whole!" A crucifix is pressed up against his right shoulder. He lets out a horrible scream that fills the whole room.

"Hurry, Dave!" Father Johnson shouts, "Press the photo of his mother up to his face!" My dad does as he's told, not knowing that it'll do little to bring me back. Not one picture of my deceased mother will make me strong enough to drive Pazuzu out of my own body.

As if understanding my thoughts exactly, Pazuzu slams his head against the photo. The glass shatters and cuts into the forehead. He makes me bleed but not badly.

"Hey, stupid bitch!" Pazuzu gets Vickie's attention. "What's with you trying fuck everything up? You never know when to back off or shut the fuck up! It's no wonder Dave won't marry you!"

"He won't marry me because we have to spend the money raising that thing you made Korey produce!" she yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, so now you actually care about someone other than yourself?" Vickie didn't need to be told what to do. She slapped the rosary down on his left leg, making him scream and try to jerk his leg away from her. He thrashed his head back and forth on the pillow, wanting the torture to end. Under these circumstances, this may not end for awhile. In fact, this is probably just the beginning.

He jerked his head around to look at Nathaniel, who's still praying with the priest.

"Hey, you! Mama's Boy! Are you done sucking her tits? You ready to become a man?" He tried to ignore Pazuzu by praying louder.

"Come on! Pray some more! You wouldn't have the balls to face me! You and your uncircumcized dick!" He spoke even louder as he read the scriptures, trying to tune out Pazuzu's insults.

"You a faggot too? Suck my dick you little pussy! It takes really good, just ask Korey-"

"Go back to Hell where you belong!" Nathaniel screamed at the top of his lungs before slamming the book over Pazuzu's adbomen. Pazuzu jerked forward with a piercing scream.

"You don't believe it. That the boy enjoyed every minute of our lustful experiences together. That he didn't scream for more every time I pounded into that tight little ass of his. Or that he wasn't the least bit excited swallowing my juices as my dick went down his thro-"

"Stop this!" my dad shouted, "None of that is true!"

Pazuzu jerked his head towards my dad. With a difiant smirk, he asked, "Then why is our child here? We all know that it takes two to make a baby. No matter how fucked up it's face is."  
>"You raped him, you monster!"<p>

"Oh no, far from it. Why do you think he had to wash those sheets so many times?" My dad punched him in the left eye. It didn't have much effect on Pazuzu but it's going to hurt like hell when I'm back in control.

"Why did you do that?" Father Johnson asked with a furious tone.

"You heard what he said!"

"It may be the demon talking to you but it's still your son's body! Whatever physical damage you cause him won't harm the demon but your son!"

"You two don't need to worry," Pazuzu interrupted, "Korey's a bit of a masochist. I barely had to go slow with him on his second time."

"Shut the fuck up!" my dad yelled.

"We talked dirty like that to each other, too." Dad pressed Mom's photo up against his chest, again, having little effect on him.

"Yeah, I'm glad she knows I fucked her son, too. Too bad I can't have a talk with her face-to-face about it."

It appeared that my dad was going to strike Pazuzu again for what he said. Instead, he slapped his hand on Pazuzu's right shoulder and squeezed his left arm. He stared directly into Pazuzu's eyes, his own eyes filled with dispair, anger, desperation.

"Go into me! Leave my son's body and go into mine!" I recall Pazuzu telling me about something like this happening to him once. Apparently, when he did so, the guy was able to take control and committed suicide.

"No deal, bitch! I don't feel like fucking some whore whose cunt smells like fish!"

For the first time in my life, I think I saw my dad start to tear up. I've never seen my dad cry. Not even when we went to my mom's funeral, he didn't shed a tear.

"And another thing," Pazuzu says, probably just so he can really get to my dad, "Your son's tight little hole is more than enough to satisfy me. I don't need her loose old vagina to please myself with."

That did it. My dad laid his head down on Pazuzu chest and began to weep. Pazuzu laughed hysterically at seeing my dad in tears.

"Don't listen to it!" the priest shouted, "He's saying those things to make you weak! Fight back!"

"Go fuck a nun in that bullshitting school of yours, Johnson."

"Silence, demon!" The priest pressed the crucifix against Pazuzu's forehead. His screams filled my ears once again. Why can't this end already?

It continued like this for I don't know how long. The priest would encourage everyone to help out in ridding my body of Pazuzu. Pazuzu would insult everybody in the room with whatever entered his sick little brain. The priest, or anyone with a useful holy weapon, would inflict unimaginable pain onto Pazuzu. And me? I have to listen to every scream he makes, watch how holy objects literally burned my skin and his spiritual body, and see the looks of mixed emotions in everyone's eyes every time Pazuzu stared at them.

Slowly, Pazuzu began to grow weak. He couldn't finish a sentence. His insults became repetitive and less affective. When he was touched my holy items, instead of jerking away, he twitched. All other words were now screams of agony. Any actual words that came out of his mouth were spoken in Latin.

"You guys... are getting really... boring..." You can hear the exhuastion in his voice.

My hands felt really warm. Just like the day he entered my body. The warmness traveled slowly to my wrists.

_Wait, what? Don't tell me...!_

"Pazuzu, what are you doing?" Now my feet were getting warm. And so were my legs.

"Like I said, you guys are so boring now."

"No! Don't do it! Please!" My arms and shoulders grew warmer as he exited my body.

"Pazuzu! Don't do this! I need you!"

"I've had my fun. I'm going home now." My neck and chest were feeling that same strange warmth as the rest of my body did.

"Oh, and send the little one my love," he said in a mocking tone. My head heated up as if I was suddenly forced in front of a fireplace. It felt good and horrible at the same time. As soon as he left my body, the warmth of his presence faded until I could feel my own body. Just like before all this ever started, I felt empty. I felt more like a hollow shell than a human being.

"Is it gone?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes," the priest said, "It's gone." Everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Everyone except me, who'd rather stop breathing right now.

"Now, let's get this boy more comfortable. He's probably wondering what's going on right now."

_Oh, I know what's going on. I saw everything you did to him, you bastard._

They undid my restraints, the skin under them now marked from Pazuzu jerking violently in them. My wrists, ankles, chest, and hips were aching from being under the restraints. The places where they burned Pazuzu burned my own flesh. My lips were bitten and cut several times, blood still trickling from the wounds. The palms of my hands were also cut from having them balled up in fists, the nails sinking into the skin. My forehead where Pazuzu banged it across that picture was trying to heal, despite still having small pieces of glass embedded in the wound. My eye hurts like hell from where Dad hit me unintentionally.

I slowly released the fists and looked around at everybody. They all seemed relieved. Happy. So... happy. Unlike me. I don't want them to be happy. Not after what they've done.

"Korey," the priest spoke softly to my right, "Are you feeling okay? Do you remember anything?" I slowly turned my head to face him. What does he have to be so calm about? Does he really think I'll be a good little boy just because he took Pazuzu away from me? He'd better think again.

"Yeah, I remember everything," I answer softly. While he's looking at me with some concern, I ball my left hand back into a fist and punch him directly in the nose. I must say, for being right handed, I did pretty well at creaking his nose and having it bleed good enough.

"But am I okay? No!" I get onto my knees and elbow him in the chest. He falls backward, missing the chair behind him, and landed on the cold floor. "Burn in Hell, you bitch!" I reared my right arm back to punch him again, but someone grabbed it and pulled me back onto the bed. My dad and Nathaniel held me down while Vickie went to get the doctor.

By the time the priest got back up and recovered from my attack, the doctor came by with a syringe filled with some kind of clear liquid. I kicked and screamed at them for holding me down. I had to teach the priest a lesson.

As I was kicking and screaming, the priest walked up to me and watched me struggle for a bit. I stared back up at him in hatred.

"You know, maybe I was wrong," he said, "Maybe the exorcism wasn't necessary."

"Go fuck yourself," I growled through gritted teeth. He walked around the bed towards the open door. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of your 'child.' I need to finish the job." At the realization of what he meant, I struggled even more to be free of their grasp.

"Let me go! He's going to kill him!"

The doctor shoved the syringe into my arm and injected the weird substance into me. My limbs became heavy and weak, I was getting light-headed again. It's a sedative.

The doctor was talking about something but I didn't catch what he was saying. I felt so sleepy. My eyes couldn't stay open and it was getting harder for me to to not close them for good. The medicine really kicked in and I was dozing off to a dreamless sleep. Before I lost myself completely, I heard a high pitched scream coming from the hallway.


	21. Aftermath

Finally putting this up here. I know you guys were waiting for this chapter. I think there's only one chapter left until the end. I know, it's kind of sad. It was really fun writing this! Enjoy everyone!

This whole chapter is in Pazuzu's point of view!

* * *

><p>The bastard lay at the bottom of the staircase. If you were to stare at him from afar, you'd think that he landed on his back and broke his nick or spinal cord. But, I don't think he deserved such a merciful death. I killed him the way I've killed many humans for centuries. I snapped his neck until his head was turned backwards. He was lying on his front while his lifeless eyes gazed up at the oncoming nurses and doctors. The nurse that screamed the loudest was still fixed at the top of the stairs. I most likely traumatized her as she watched him "trip" and fall down the stairs. That's what they get for forcing me out of Korey's body. Korey...<p>

I looked into his room while everyone was distracted by the sudden death of the priest. Those doctors knocked him out cold with some kind of sedative. I hate thinking about what he's going to be put through once he remembers the exorcism. Not only that, but I left him alone with our son. He won't last long with the heartbreak. I have a feeling he won't be able to go through with any of this by himself.

"I'm sorry I can't be here to help you, Korey," I say as I rub his forehead where I forced him to shatter the picture. I leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips. The last I'll ever exchange with him after being banished from his body forever. I hate that I can't re-enter his body and that other demons have the opportunity to do so. It's not fair!

They just finished covering up the priest's body and a few workers are taking it to the morgue. I wasted enough time here delaying my trip to return home. For once, I don't want to go back to Hell. It's starting to give its meaning to me and that's suppose to be my haven. It's probably a bad sign when you start to feel more human than demon on your decent back to Hell.

I was welcomed back by my usual friends who have nothing better to do but to wait at the gates of Hell to scare new sinners. They were in their usual mischievous moods while I had to force a smirk on my face and an "oh well, better luck next time." They cackled and offered me to join them in this evening's excitement. They were planning on going into some random city to wreak havoc. I told them I needed to rest up after the exorcism and that I might go with them next time. I'm in no mood to watch my friends have fun when I feel like doing way more than tempting mortals to sin.

I hear a familiar laugh near by and follow the sound. I turn a corner to find Creed telling another story of hers about making a human sign one of her contracts. She sees me and for a split second, I saw complete shock in her eyes. She gave me a grin and yelled, "Hey, Pa-zuh-zuh! Did you just get back?"

"About 10 minutes ago. And stop calling me that!"

"Oh, you know you like being called Pa-zuh-zuh. Don't deny it!" I sighed as the several demons surrounding her broke up into a fit of laughter, Creed included. When she saw the seriousness in my face, something I rarely ever show to others, she stopped laughing.

"Okay, I'll continue my story later, guys. I think Pa-zuh-zuh's about to bite my head off!" The small crowd dispersed until it was just the two of us. Creed's expression became serious after they left.

"What happened?" she finally asked. I walked towards an alleyway and stopped at the end of it. Creed followed, understanding that this was too secretive to discuss aloud.

"The bastard figured us out," I told her once I thought it was safe.

"How?"

"I guess he put two and two together. I mean, first Korey is possessed and the next thing he knows, he's gaining weight. He didn't have any opportunity to follow us. I made sure of that."

"So, how long was the exorcism?"

"A few hours, I think."

"Wait, you mean, you gave up _that_ easily?"

"What else was I suppose to do? Sit there and let it continue and cause Korey even more pain? Besides, he was going to kill our son after he was done."

"Oh yeah, how was your kid anyways? Did you get a look at him before he was taken away?"

I froze up. At the hospital all I was concerned with was making sure the priest was dead and Korey was safe. I completely forgot about Dante!

Creed must've noticed my silence.

"You didn't get to see him, did you?"

"No..." We both heard a gasp from the other end of the alley. There stood one of my demon friends staring at us in astonishment. He was speechless for awhile before he could find his voice again.

"Pazuzu..." he said, "You actually... willingly...?" It took me a second to realize what he was rambling about.

"You're asking if I willingly fucked a human and helped bear its child." He was quiet for a long time. I guess he's hoping that it isn't true. "Well, it's true." After seeing his shocked face, I added, "If you want to go tell Lucifer then do it. I don't really care what happens to me anymore." And, as if being commanded to run an errand, he was off to inform our ruler of my horrible sin.

Creed looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. Maybe I have. I use to fear what would happen to those who were banished and never seen again. Now, I could care less what becomes of my fate.

"Pazuzu, you do realize what you're getting into, right?" I nodded without looking at her. I heard her sigh and shuffle around in her bag that she keeps all her contracts in. She poked me with something, forcing me to look at the object in her hand. It was a rolled up contract that was as grey as the mist after rain. I've never seen it before, its contents a complete mystery to me. Creed unrolled the contract to show that many others have signed this unknown contract. The title of it read: **Until Death Do Us Part**.

"Wanna make a deal?" she asked, holding out a pen.


	22. Korey's Depression

Guess what! This isn't the last chapter! There's another one right after this and maybe a special chapter just because~! This chapter is pretty sad but don't worry! It gets better at the end! This is also in Korey's point of view now. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Walking down the sidewalk became less peaceful than it had before. The afternoon breeze wasn't as relaxing as I use to find it. The people walking along the sidewalk or standing outside their houses bearly fazed me. Other distractions outside were more of a blur or I never noticed them. This is what life is like now that I am without Pazuzu. If it weren't for Dante, I'd have nothing left to live for.<p>

It took me almost a week to get over the damages of the pregnacy. The doctor told me that the child, indeed, try to claw his way out of my womb. They were able to fix that and said that I would be able to heal from it in a few weeks. Everything else, the incision, the cuts and bruises, and my forehead, will heal on their own time. They told me I could go back to school that next week if I was feeling up to it. I wasn't feeling up to anything after feeling Pazuzu left my body. Is this what people call depression?

When I returned to school, everyone asked why I was injuried. I told them what Dad told me: My appendix ruptured so Vickie took my to the hospital. While I was recovering, a nurse who was new to their job gave me the wrong medicine. It made me go nuts for some reason and I ended up getting hurt by both self-infliction and from the other nurses trying to calm me down. The effects of the wrong medicine also caused me to vomit a lot, which is why I'm thinner than before.

It was later announced that the school priest had an accident and died. When I was told what happened, I immediately thought that Pazuzu had something to do with it. Your head just doesn't turn all the way back from tumbling down a flight of stairs.

Since then, we've had a new priest. He seems a lot nicer then Father Johnson. He looks younger, too. That doesn't mean I'm taking any chances with him. For all I know, Father Johnson could've written about me and the new priest may become very suspicious of me. Still, I've learned not to trust many people since Pazuzu was taken away from me.

I walk through the front door to the smell of something sweet coming from the kitchen. I go in to see Vickie making cookies. She may be a bitch but she can bake some pretty good treats.

"Oh, hello Korey," she greets me after realizing I'm in the kitchen, "I'm making some snicker doodles. Would you like some when they're done?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." My voice was very monotoned and seemed devoided of emotion. I've lost the will to pretend to be nice or act polite or even fake the tone of my voice. I have even lost the will to argue with Vickie when she comments about something I do.

I walk upstairs and enter my room. We had to put my bookshelf up against a different wall to fit Dante's crib in here. Looking into his crib, he seems to be stirring from a nap. I pick him up and craddle him in my arms as he begins to awaken. He stares up at me and yawns, happy to see me. I know this because whenever anyone else picks him up he starts screaming as if he's in horrible pain. Yeah, Dante isn't very fond of the other residents of the house.

"Daddy's here, Dante. Are you hungry?" His eyes seem to light up when I said the word 'hungry.' He starts to stick out his tongue to answer my question.

"Silly little boy," I say in a joking manner, "You always seem hungry." I pull out a pocket knife that my Dad gave me for Christmas a few years ago. I roll up my left sleeve where my forearm has a bandage holding down some gauze pads. I unwrap the bandage and remove the gauze to see a cut that's still trying to heal.

I press the blade against the cut and let it dig into the skin. Blood starts to spill from it but I continue to press the blade into the wound. When the blood seems to be flowing out of it I stop and lift Dante up on my right arm. I put my arm against his mouth and he starts licking the blood.

Usually, pregnant women start producing breast milk before the baby arrives. This never happened to me so I tried feeding Dante regular milk. He refused to drink it and started crying when I tried forcing it into his mouth. It wasn't until he licked one of my burns from the exorcism that I understood how to feed him. I guess it's the demon part of him that craves blood instead of milk.

I'm glad that my family and Pazuzu were the only ones who knew I was pregnant. Dante's appearance is enough to make the neighbors flee from their homes and leave us the only family on the street. He has black hair kust like Pazuzu's, his whole eyes are completely black, his skin is extremely pale, he has two little bumps on his head that I'm sure are his furutre horns. Oh yes, I can't forget the claws that ripped through my stomach. They're pretty small but they can be very effective, especially when he's upset. He also has a tail. So far, it's a tiny pice of skin about an inch long that moves around. I assume it will grow longer as Dante gets older. It seems to have some hair at it's tip that's brown instead of black. It's probably one of those long tails that have fur at the end of them.

For some odd reason, he has a few Latin words on the back of his neck. It's hard to read them right now but they might become clearer as he gets older. Hopefully it's nothing bad like a curse or Satanic scripture or something. I may be in love with a demon but that doesn't mean I'm going to whorship Lucifer.

Five minutes later, I have to force Dante to stop eating. I know this is a bad idea but I wait until I start to feel faint before making Dante pull away. I don't know when enough is enough for Dante so I wait until I feel light headed. I wish Pazuzu were here to tell me what to do. Even if he doesn't know how to raise a half-human half-deman child, he could at least give me some advice.

I lay Dante down on my bed while I rewrap the bandage. No one's seen this injury yet and I'm hoping it stays that way. I'd rather not have anymore outside help. All that's ever done was get me into trouble and complicate things.

A tear falls from my face onto my lap. It doesn't matter how angry I get at everyone, I still cry because they took the one thing that was so precious to me. I feel horrible saying this but I miss Pazuzu more than my mother. He meant so much to me I wanted to die when he left. Him leaving depressed me more than when my mother died.

_Why? Why did you have to leave me so soon?_

"Korey! The cookies are done!" Vickie called from the kitchen. She always ends up doing things at the wrong moment, whether she realizes it or not.

I wiped my face of the tears and cover my forearm. I kiss Dante's soft face before going downstairs.

_Please, where ever you are now, return to me soon. Even if you have to possess another body, come back to us._

* * *

><p>It's been nearly a month since I gave birth and Pazuzu was exorcised. I don't know exactly what I'm expecting to happen. I just want Pazuzu back. I don't care how he does it or what extremes he has to go through. Having him here with me is all I can ask for. I sound selfish but I could really care less. Whoever said that "You never know how much you long for something until it's gone" must've known what they were talking about.<p>

I open my locker to put last night's homework up for my next periods. Today, the books didn't want to cooperate and decided to fall on the foor.

"Son-of-a-bitch," I cursed the fallen books. As usual, no one decides to help or ackowledge the fact that part of my locker's contents are on the floor.

"Stupid bitches," I muttered, "Die and go to Hell." I crouch down to pick up my belongings when I notice a pair of legs in fron of me.

"Need some help with that?" the person asked.

"What does it look li-" I stopped myself. That voice sounded very familiar. That deep, scratchy, hoarse voice. A voice with mischief and sarcasm in its tone.

I looked up to see the person's face. My eyes instantly widened, my mind was racing, and my heart was beating out of control. It can't be. It just can't be...

"Pa-Pazuzu?"


	23. Together Again

Huge twist in the story! Even more to be expected! The special chapter will be after this but I might post it tomorrow. Or I could be a sadist and wait till the next day or in several weeks from now. Depends on my mood... Hahahahahahahaha! Just kidding! I'll post it tomorrow for sure! If not, then it'll be up no later then the day after! Enjoy guys!

This is separated into two different points of views. It's between Korey and Pazuzu, continuing from Korey's point of view from the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Those black lips smirked. His dark eyes looked down at me in anticipation, glee, and... concern? The black shadows under his eyes, whiter than albino skin, and shoulder length black hair were unmistakable. Pazuzu is really standing in front of me. That or I must be dreaming.<p>

"Happy to see me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Is it... Is it really you?"

"I can kick you in the face to prove it's not a dream if you want."

Before he could say anymore, I jumped up and hugged him. It really is him! I can feel his body, his skin, his breath, everything.

Tears fell from my eyes again. I can't believe he's actually here. I don't want to let him go now. I don't care if he wants me to get off. I want to take this all in and treasure this moment forever. Just in case he leaves again.

His hands cup my face and he takes a look at my tearful face. He smiles before kissing me. It was very loving and passionate with a hint of hunger mixed in between. It felt so great. I thought I'd never be able to do this again with him.

His tongue licked at my bottom lip, slipping inside when I parted my mouth. I forgot where I was for a moment but, guess what? I don't care. I've seen my classmates do worse than make out in the halls.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?"

We pulled away to see a random student staring at us in shock. Apparently, he's never seen two guys kiss before. Okay, maybe he hasn't but there's always a good time for firsts, right?

"We're just catching up," Pazuzu says, mocking innocence, "We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"That's just wrong! Homosexuality is wrong in the eyes of-"

"Don't give me that shit, boy. You go home looking at lesbians fuck each other at night." The boy looked stunned to hear Pazuzu not only address him as 'boy,' talk in such a crude way. Maybe Pazuzu scared him by revealing his truth?

Pazuzu licked his lips from our mixed saliva and snickered at the boy.

"A little word of advice," he started, "If you call yourself a Catholic, I'd suggest you live up to it and not be a fucking hypocrite. Mind doing that, boy?" The boy just stared at us for another second and walked away. I love how Pazuzu can freak people out by just pointing out their sins, and talking about them aloud.

Pazuzu looked at me and smirked again.

"You know we're going to have to continue this."

"I know." That's when a very important thought popped into my mind. If Pazuzu's here and everyone besides me can see him...

"Pazuzu. How are you here?" I lowered my voice, "Aren't you suppose to be in Hell right now? Plus, you're a demon so how can everyone see you right now?" That's when I noticed the symbol on his jacket. It's my school's crest. "And why are you in my school's uniform?"

He put his hand over my mouth before I could ask any more questions.

"Calm down. Very fortunate for you, my answer explains all your questions."

* * *

><p>I stared at the contract and its title.<p>

Until Death Do Us part? _What the fuck does that mean?_

I gave Creed a questioning look. She kept that serious gaze of hers, letting me know it's not some billshitting contract.

"When you possess a body, you have control over everything except their souls. For certain demons who get too close to their hosts, they gain control of something a little more important than that. So when a demon and human fall in love, it's almost like the demon has partial custody over the human's soul because of the love they both feel."

"Okay, so where are you going with this?"

"Lucifer's going to banish you from Hell as soon as he finds you. Your punishment is to become human and live on Earth so that you'll die, come back to Hell, and be tortured like a sinner. Korey and your son will share the same fate.

"This contract will force all of you to wander in Purgatory forever, never to see Heaven or Hell ever again."

"So, if I sign this..."

"You will all be safe."

"You've done this before."

"I'm the only one besides Lucifer who knows what happens to demons after they're banished."

"Why waste your time?"

"Demons can be sympathic at times, though they'd never admit or show it."

"PAZUZU!" a loud booming voice sounded through this part of Hell. It seems that Lucifer has been informed.

"Are you going to sign it or not?" Creed asked. I grabbed the pen and signed under the most recent name on the contract. My signature glowed a bright red right when the back of my neck started to tingle. I reached my hand back there to touch it but Creed grabbed it.

"Don't touch it yet."

"What is it?"

"A mark to bind you to Purgatory. Korey and your son will get one too." The tingling stopped as soon as she explained.

"PAZUZU!"

"You'd better go before he gets really mad. Or sends you to Limbo instead of Earth." She said that last part very quietly.

I walked out of the alleyway and to our leader to receive my punishment. I tried hard to hide the hope and desperation in my voice when I was told that I'd be banished from my home.

* * *

><p>I stared at the red words forever etched on the back of his neck. They were written in Latin but I could deffinately tell what they translated to.<p>

"So?" Pazuzu asked, "What does it say?"

"_Until death do us part_," I whispered. He let his hair fall back against his neck, turned me around, and lifted up my hair from the back.

"Same here." I blushed slightly when he confirmed this. "Does Dante have one, too?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to read right now."

"How is our son, by the way?" We both smiled at this.

"He's doing good. There's still a lot I need to know about raising him, though."

"We'll figure everything out together." His hand finds mine, fingers intertwined with one another. He leans close to me, our lips merely centimeters apart, when the first bell rings.

"Oh yeah, why are you in my school's uniform again?"

"Ummmmm... Creed kind of helped me with that."

"What do you-"

"Hey! You two! Get to class NOW!" We turned to see Creed in a nun's outfit and a ruler in hand, ready to attack any student who does wrong.

"Is she wearing a nun's outfit?"

"Ugh..."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"About that..."

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy bitch." That was the first voice I heard when I awoke in the Mortal World. I opened my eyes to see Creed staring back at me.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"That's no way to thank a friend for saving your ass."

"Okay, would you be so kind as to tell me what the fuck you're doing here?"

"Meh, close enough. I'm trying to make things easy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, you're in an apartment building instead of the streets." I took a moment to look around at the place. It's a very basic apartment with the usual things needed for living conditions.

"Why did you do this?"

"Don't think that I'm doing this just because you're my friend. I do this to everyone who ends up on Earth, so don't think you're special or anything."

"Well, this _does_ make things easier," I thought aloud.

"Good, now we'd better prepare you for human living."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to teach you how to be a human and how to survive in this world. It'll take awhile, but you'll figure everything out."

"Something tells me I won't like your teachings."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not _that_ brutal."

* * *

><p>"She beat the shit out of me just to get me use to pain!" Pazuzu exclaimed after finishing his story.<p>

"What a baby," Creed commented, "If you were still a demon you could take those hits without a problem."

"Yeah, but if you haven't already forgotten, I'm not a demon anymore."

"I couldn't tell. Your ugly ass face threw me off."

"You stupid bitch!"

"Hey! Shouldn't we be getting to class now?" I interrupted.

"Oh, that's right, Korey," Creed said, using an innocent voice, "You're such a good boy, you know that?" She pet my head as if I were a dog.

"Yeah, sure," Pazuzu mocked with think sarcasm, "I proved that 10 months ago."

Creed whacked him on the head with her ruler.

"I don't care for your sex stories, Pa-zuh-zuh."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Well, of course not. It annoys you, so I'll keep calling you that." Creed leaned into me and whispered, "Call him that in bed that next time you two have sex."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Anyways, off to class you two delinquents." We walked down the hall to my Latin class. Yes, it's such a joy to have Latin so early in the morning. I didn't realize until I sat in my desk that Pazuzu was in the classroom too. Everyone in the room looked up at Pazuzu in shock. Even the teacher was hesitant to go up to him and ask if he's the new student. He smirked at her and said yes. She directed him to the seat behind me and began lessons. She was obviously trying to not make eye contact with Pazuzu.

Near the end of class, she let us all have some free time. Pazuzu took this opportunity to tap my shoulder and ask, "What do you have next?"

I turned around in my seat to face him. He had this knowing look on his face. He's up to no good as usual.

"I have Chemistry with Sister Grace."

"Hey, so do I. And after that?"

"Gym class with Sister Smith."

"What the fuck! Me too! And after that...?"

"Ummmmm... Bible studies with Sister Gibbs..."

"Me too! And after that~?"

"Pazuzu, would you have anything to do with this?"

"Hmmmmmm, maybe..."

"Did Creed have anything to do with this?"

"Bingo!"

"You mean she made it to where we have all classes together?"

"Yep. Although, she said something about it looking suspicious if I decided to do this, but who cares? It's not their problem." I chuckled at him. He's one strange ex-demon that's for sure.


	24. All's Well That Ends Well

Whoo! The final chapter to_ Exorcise Me With Your Possession_! I can't believe it's over now... This is also the most chapters I've put into a story. It feels really... AMAZING!

Anyways! This is not only the last chapter but it's also a special chapter. If you don't like sexually explicit themes, you can stop at any moment before it gets too out of hand. Well, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! Thank you guys for reviewing and favouriting it!

Now it's story time!

* * *

><p>Walking down the sidewalk was a lot more joyous than it ever was. The afternoon breeze felt a lot better than it did before. The people walking along the sidewalk or standing outside their houses still didn't faze me, but for a good reason this time. The other distractions still didn't cross my mind, but only because someone else was. This is what life is like now that I have Pazuzu back. Now, both Pazuzu and Dante are the people I live for.<p>

Pazuzu and I hang out every day after school and on weekends. I introduced him to Dad and Vickie who looked very surprised to see him. I guess they still remember him from the exorcism. They pretty much told him to stay away from me. That didn't work out too well. He always sneaks in through my window or comes over when they're gone. I'll admit, this was way more simple when he was possessing me.

"It looks like they're still home," I said when I saw the two cars parked in the driveway.

"Looks like I'm sneaking in through the window again," Pazuzu sighed.

I walked on to the front door and went inside. Pazuzu's probably finding a bush to hide in and waiting for the right opportunity to come through the window. Stepping through the living room, I noticed that Dad and Vickie were in a rush for some reason.

"What's going on?" I asked. Vickie looked up at me quickly before digging through her purse.

"Oh, Nathaniel had an accident at work and now he's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, he just tripped and fell. The doctors say he may have a concussion."

_Yeah, and there's deffinately not a demon baby upstairs._ Vickie likes to over react to certain things. He probably just has a huge bump on his head.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. You have a baby to take care of and we're not bringing him in public. Your dad and I will go to see how he's doing."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Oh, I don't know. An hour or two? Ah! Found them!" Vickie found her keys and put her purse over her shoulder. She rushed over to my dad who was prepared to leave for probably 15 minutes now. They left after telling me to be careful and to call if the baby had an accident or was having problems. I told them I'd be fine and that I'd call them if Dante was acting strange.

As soon as they left the driveway I walked over to Pazuzu in one of his usual bushes. He looked up at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Dipshit Nathaniel hit his head at work, so they're going to visit him at the hospital," I explained.

"All worked up over some stupid bump on the head?"

"Hey, at least they're out of the house for an hour or so."

"Hmmmmm, wonder what we can do with all that free time..." his tone was very suggestive. I chuckled at him.

"You're so lucky we don't have homework tonight."

"Like I even do my own?" Chuckling again, I helped him up and led him to the house. We practically ran up the stairs to get to my room. As soon as I opened the door, I stopped. Pazuzu ran right into me and knocked us both to the ground. Then he saw what I was staring at.

Creed was standing in the room, holding our baby. This isn't the first time I found her in my room or holding our child. But, those were times when she just appeared out of nowhere or followed us home. This is the first time she beats us home.

"Ugh, Creed?" Pazuzu asked, slight annoyance in his tone, "What are you doing here?"

She looked down at us as if just realizing we're there.

"Oh, I had the impression that you two were going to have fun, so I came here to pick up the baby." Oh yeah, she's also Dante's baby sitter. Not the best, but she's the only one we can rely on. Besides, we later figured out that Dante either doesn't like humans or he just doesn't like my family. He seems really fine being around Creed.

"Ummm, how exactly did you know we were going to..." I trailed off, unsure how to talk with Dante in the room.

"Fuck each other's brains out?" Well, she's very blunt about it. Especially in front of Dante. "I pick up on sinful vibes during class. While you were day dreaming about The Tell-Tale Heart, Pazuzu was fantasizing about doing some very dirty things to you." She's also the school's new English teacher. She's not always there though. At least, only we know that. She makes copies of herself when she wants to make deals with creatures. She's not a good teacher. Actually, she only posed as a teacher to "keep us in check." Her words, not mine. "All right, have fun you two."

"We will..." Pazuzu said in a deep, seductive voice. Creed made a face before disappearing into a shadow on the floor.

"So, where were we?" I asked, getting up. Pazuzu pushed me onto the bed then straddled me.

"Let's continue from here."

He captured my lips in a lustful kiss, his tongue slipping in without permission. We were like this for a moment. Our tongues wildly battled within or mouths, his hands pinned my wrists against the bed, and his erection was steadily growing. He rubbed his erection up against my crotch, receiving not only a reaction but a satisfying groan.

He pulled away with a trail of saliva connected between us. His hand slipped down my arm, trailed my chest, and found its way to the button of my pants. He unbuttoned them and quickly slid both my pants and my boxers down my legs.

"You're not very aroused at the moment," he commented, "Let me change that." He gripped at my member very firmly. Hard enough to feel him but soft enough to not hurt me. He began stroking, slowly at first but he quickened his pace very soon. I felt so compelled to watch him as he did this to me. Watching him seemed to make it more pleasurable.

His tongue found my head and began licking up the beads of precum spilling out of me. I let out a soft satisfied moan. His lips wrapped around the head and sucked at the juices that came out. That's when his eyes traveled up my body to my face. We made eye contact, pleasure evident on my face, a sly expression in his eyes. He smirked while the head was still in his mouth. He was going to do something unexpected, I know that look.

Pazuzu switched his left hand (which was free) with his right (which was stroking me). He slipped the index and middle finger on his right hand into his mouth. Still using his tongue to coat my head with saliva, he rubbed his fingers on it and got them wet as well. Another moan escaped me as this continued for half a minute. He slid the fingers out of his mouth, stopped stroking me, lifted my right leg up, and slipped a finger inside. I gasped at having his finger inside me.

He fingered my hole at a moderate speed before forcing the second finger in. It was unbearable! It felt too good but I wanted more than his fingers inside of me. Still, it was a very great feeling. He kept thrusting his digits inside of me while giving me head. It didn't take very long for me to come with a pleasured scream.

He licked up the remaining semen before releasing me from his mouth. His fingers staied inside of me.

"I told you I'd change that," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Pazuzu..." I was still panting from the recent orgasm, "Please... hurry..." His smirk grew wider when I said this.

"Hmmmm... I don't think I understand what you mean. Would you mind being a litttle clearer for me?" Damn him. I know what he's doing. Yet, I do just as he asks.

"Please... fuck me... Fuck me to the point I won't be able to walk tomorrow..." My face flared up in to a bright red color. Pazuzu smiled and chuckled at me.

He removed his fingers quickly and pulled his pants off. He was really hard now and it looks like he's going to fulfill my request without mercy. He bent my legs to my chest and teased my hole with the head of his penis. He was already releasing precum. Without warning, he pushed his head in and began thrusting roughly. He wasn't going fast but it was a few steps above slow thrusting. It didn't stay like that for long, though. He went faster and faster as every couple of minutes slipped by. Well, time didn't seem to matter to me anymore as I was lost in this moment of ultimante pleasure and mixed emotions.

I felt my climax reaching its peak. Pazuzu pounded into me like there was no tomorrow. Tears started welling in my eyes for some odd reason. Too much pleasure? Or is it because of the words I wish to yell out to him?

"Why... are you... crying...?" Pazuzu said between small breaths.

I reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him down to my face. With tears streaming down my face I whispered into his face, "I love you so much, Pazuzu."

With a few final thrusts, we both came at the same time. Pazuzu collapsed on top of me. Despite his experience and how many centuries he's done this, his human body can't stand strenuous activities for long. He breathed heavily over my shoulder into my left ear.

"I love you, too..." he said quietly. I smiled even though he couldn't see it. He makes me so happy. I swear, this is one of the happiest moments of life. Although, one small thing could make this better...

"Ugh, Pazuzu...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take your dick out of my ass?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I'm going to miss the feeling of being inside you."

"Me too."

"Then why do you want me to pull out?"

"Because I don't know what time it is and I don't know when Dad and Vickie are getting home."

"They can kiss my ass. If I want to fuck you in your room, I'll do it."

"Oh Pazuzu," I sighed, "Stubburn as always."

"Don't pretend you don't think it's hot." I chuckled at him and ran my fingers through his hair.

Whatever happens to us, whatever trouble we come across, whatever miracle we make, I can see a very strange but great future ahead of us. With Pazuzu by my side and Dante in our arms, we can do anything. Nothing but death can come between us now. And, hey, you know what? Death isn't really an obstacle either. It seems more of a comfort to know that you're joining them in the same afterlife instead of heart breaking because you're separated from them.

Nothing can keep us apart now. Not even Death. Besides, I could always use Dante's ouija board...

**The End**


End file.
